La Maraudeuse
by Valzette
Summary: Ambre Startford est la cinquième de la bande. Celle qui leur sauve les fesses quand ils en ont besoin. Celle qui connaît James depuis toujours et qui n'en revient toujours pas d'être amie avec lui. Mais c'est aussi celle qui va se retrouver au milieu d'un triangle amoureux auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé. - Rating T mais ça changera peut-être -
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors c'est ma première fanfic mais je rêve d'en écrire depuis tellement longtemps ! Sinon que dire ? Ah oui le disclaimer ! Ca pourrait être une bonne idée ! Alors voilà, rien ne m'appartient excepté le personnage de Ambre ainsi que les autres OC qui se baladent par-ci par-là. Ah et les débilités que James débite à longueur de journées, elles sont à moi et j'aimerais bien les garder parce qu'elles sont inspirées d'un de mes meilleurs amis (enfin pas toutes mais une bonne partie). Je ne sais absolument pas pour quand est la prochaine partie, mais bon, ça devrait venir normalement !**

 **Voilà, si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas, bisous bisous et bonne lecture !**

"Tu sais, si tu arrêtais de la harceler comme ça et devenais un peu plus mature, tu aurais peut-être tes chances. Je dirais même que tu les aurais sûrement..." Expliquais-je au crétin qui me servait de meilleur ami.

" Bon écoute moi bien, Ambre chérie, ça fait maintenant 17 ans qu'on se connaît, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas plus mature que moi, et puis d'ailleurs, je ne la harcèle pas, je lui montre mon amour !" Me réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"James." Quand je l'appelle par son prénom, il sait exactement à quoi s'en tenir. "Ca fait maintenant cinq ans que tu le lui montre, ton amour, et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner... C'est le moment de changer de tactique !"

Il me regarde avec les yeux plissés et, pendant une demie seconde, je peux apercevoir une étincelle dans son regard qui m'indique que notre conversation sérieuse se finira avec les prochaines paroles qu'il va prononcer.

"Tu as raison, Ambre de mon cœur, c'est le moment de changer de cible." Il met alors un pied à terre, en plein milieu du couloir de Poudlard, et déclame sans ciller alors que je lève les yeux au ciel avec un air totalement blasé que je commence assez à maîtriser à force, "Mon amour, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais c'est toi ma raison de vivre, c'est toi le soleil qui illumine ma vie, c'est toi qui..."

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je le tire par le col pour le remettre debout

"Arrête tes bêtises et dépêche toi, on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine, Mcgonagall ne va pas être heureuse."

C'est ainsi que, un matin de mars de ma septièmee année à Poudlard, je me retrouvais à courir à travers le château tout en tirant par le col mon meilleur ami qui s'époumonait et criait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux et qu'à nos 18 ans il m'enlèverait pour m'épouser de force dans la tour d'un château gardé par des dragons.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Ceci n'est pas une histoire où les deux meilleurs amis finissent par se tomber dans les bras en se murmurant des mots doux comme "C'était toi depuis le début" ou "C'était comme une évidence" ou bien encore "Je t'aimais mais je ne savais pas à quel point". Non. Non. Non. C'est un refus clair et net de ma part. Et de celle de James aussi d'ailleurs, même si à présent on ne dirait pas. Etre amie avec ce binoclard, ça n'est pas facile, je suis d'ailleurs une des seules qui supporte et qui sait contrôler ses accès de stupidité. Enfin contrôler c'est vite dit, disons atténuer plutôt. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nos parents ont toujours crû qu'on finirait ensemble. Et oui, ils nous ont présentés dès la naissance : ses parents et les miens sont collègues et voisins ! Et c'est à cet instant que vous vous dites que j'ai connu, pardon je voulais dire supporté, James presque à chaque instant de ma vie. Je vois de la pitié dans votre regard, de l'encouragement. Merci c'est gentil parce que j'en ai bien besoin parfois. Non, honnêtement, James est comme mon jumeau, il sait tout de moi et inversement, je ne fais jamais une bêtise sans lui et inversement. C'est beau l'amitié quand même. J'en pleurerais presque si cet imbécile ne s'était pas arrêté net en plein milieu de notre course. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ?

Et c'est là que je la vois. Evans, ses longs cheveux roux qui la font plus ressembler à un poteau de signalisation qu'à une élève, se tient devant nous avec un air sceptique. James est absorbé dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il semble réaliser quelque chose et se remet à hurler : "Lily-chérie ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ! Je faisais de l'humour avec Ambre, ça ne voulait rien dire !" Tiens, étrange, Lily reste stoïque et ne dit rien, elle doit être particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. "Lily je t'aime ! Ça te dirait qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard un de ces quatre ?" PAF ! Aah voilà, je me disais aussi, la baffe quotidienne de James tardait à venir. Lily se ramollit. Le regard de la rousse se dirige ensuite vers moi.

"Bonjour Stratford"

"Salut Evans"

Voilà à quoi sont réduits nos échanges. Et oui, même si j'admire sa façon de frapper mon meilleur ami à tout va, je ne peux quand même pas cautionner ça et l'encourager surtout que je sais qu'à l'intérieur, James lui est vraiment attaché et que cela le blesse bien plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

En arrivant au cours de Mcgonagall (avec 30 secondes d'avance, je n'en reviens toujours pas) nous nous approchons de Remus, Peter et ... et bien non, pas de Sirius en vue, ce merveilleux gentleman (voyez l'ironie) est appuyé contre un mur et semble bien occupé avec ce qui semble être une Poufsouffle. Merveilleux. Comme c'est inhabituel. Soyons clairs, j'apprécie Sirius, mais enfin, en tant que femme je suis bien supposée soutenir les pauvres filles qui tombent dans ses filets et se font jeter le lendemain non ? Enfin, tout dépend lesquelles : si ses greluches qui le suivent partout pouvaient aller tranquillement déprimer dans leur chambre et nous laisser en paix je ne dirais pas non. Passons. Remus s'approche de moi et me fait un bisou sur la joue et serre la main à James qu'il n'a pas encore vu de la matinée. En effet, ce dernier a dormi dans mon dortoir cette nuit parce que nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous raconter et que cela me manque de ne plus passer de nuits à papoter avec mon presque-frère comme nous faisions enfants. Ne me demandez pas comment il a réussi à entrer dans le dortoir des filles, je n'en ai aucune idée et il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Cet enfant m'épuise.

Je suis contente de voir Remus, il a été à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours pour se reposer de la dernière pleine lune. Vous vous demandez comment je suis au courant ? Enfin voyons, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la seule fille du groupe des Maraudeurs qu'ils vont me laisser à l'écart ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit avant ? Oups désolée je pensais que cela coulait de source : où James va, je vais. Y compris dans un groupe soit-disant "réservé aux mecs". Le jour où je leur ai demandé d'en faire partie et que Sirius m'a sorti ça, je ne vous raconte même pas la raclée que je lui ai mise. Tout Poudlard s'en souvient encore. Non mais oh.

Ah tiens, Mcgonagall vient d'arriver et nous fait signe d'entrer. Lorsque c'est mon tour, je vois bien le petit sourire qu'elle m'adresse : je suis son élève préférée car elle sait que je suis la seule qui calme les ardeurs des Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils sont prêts à aller trop loin dans une de leurs blagues. De plus, depuis que j'ai enfin réussi à devenir animagus il y a trois ans, je suis première dans son cours. Elle ne peut que m'aimer voyons. Je m'assoies à côté de Remus alors que Sirius, Peter et James se mettent derrière nous. Remus et moi sommes toujours à côté en cours : c'est le seul que je tolère puisqu'il est comme moi : il suit et prend des notes au lieu de vouloir parler sans arrêt comme les trois comiques de derrière.

Au bout d'une demie heure de cours je sens quelque chose taper dans mon coup, je me retourne et fixe James en croyant qu'il vient de me donner un coup de règle (ce qui semble étrange mais figurez-vous que ça l'amuse beaucoup en général), il lève les deux mains d'un air innocent puis pointe du doigt une boulette de papier que je n'avais pas vue et qui gît au sol. James m'indique de regarder vers les Poufsouffles et effectivement, je vois Alex, mon ex, en train de me faire un petit signe. Bien. Youpi. Voyons voir quel mot doux il a encore voulu me faire passer. En dépliant le papier je découvre quelques mots écrits d'une écriture tremblante "Il faut qu'on parle. 20h au septième étage." Encore mieux. Cette journée ne fait que s'embellir. Pour la petite histoire (et surtout pour que vous arriviez à suivre), Alex et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant cinq mois l'année dernière. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsqu'un jour je l'ai surpris au détour d'un couloir en train d'embrasser (ou bien en train de tuer, vu comme il tenait la fille ça avait l'air kiff-kiff) une autre cinquième année de je ne sais quelle maison. Sans me démonter je suis allée tapoter sur son épaule et lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas une clope. Sous ses yeux ébahis j'ai dû répéter ma question et lorsqu'il a tenté de s'excuser je lui ai expliqué que, franchement, pour une toute petite cigarette, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et qu'au final ce n'était pas plus mal. Sachez que lorsque j'ai raconté tout cela à James, il y a vu une espèce de métaphore entre la cigarette et ce que Alex avait dans son pantalon. Ne me posez pas de question, cette homme mélange bêtise et intelligence avec un tel brio que c'en est presque de la magie. Lui et les Maraudeurs ont néanmoins voulu me venger et Alex n'a pas pu trouver un seul de ses caleçons qui n'était pas imbibé d'eau durant un mois. Ça valait vraiment le détour.

Je suis pourtant toujours face à mon dilemme : aller ou ne pas aller voir Alex ? C'est assez Shakespearien tout cela. James me met un coup de règle (je vous avait dit qu'il adorait ça). Je me retourne et il m'interroge du regard : il veut savoir ce qui est inscrit sur le papier. Levant les yeux au ciel pour lui indiquer que ce n'est rien de grave je me retourne et ... où est passé ce maudit bout de papier ? Je tourne la tête et vois Remus en pleine observation. Voleur ! Je le lui arrache des mains.

"Tu comptes y aller ?" me demande-t-il avec un regard inquiet, "Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Poufsouffle qu'il n'a pas de mauvaise intentions".

"Mais enfin Remus, si je n'y vais pas, je ne saurais jamais si j'ai loupé une bonne occasion de le ridiculiser ! Enfin, même si je n'étais pas amoureuse, il m'a quand même trompée ! Moi !" M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort mais pas suffisamment pour que Mcgonagall m'entende.

Je ne dis pas que je suis très belle. Je ne dirais pas que la moitié de l'école veut sortir avec moi. Ce n'est pas vrai. Juste un quart de l'école. JE RIGOLE. Roh toujours à tout prendre au sérieux aussi. Donc, je disais, que je ne suis pas aussi populaire auprès des garçons que Sirius l'est auprès des filles, mais j'arrive tout de même à tirer mon épingle du jeu. Enfin je crois. C'est décidé, j'irais voir Alex ce soir.

Tiens, pourquoi tout à coup tout le monde se lève ? C'est déjà la fin de l'heure ? Je jette un regard paniqué à Remus qui me dit en souriant "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te passerais mes notes." Ah quel brave type, continue comme ça et je tombe amoureuse de toi. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi encore. Allons, tout le monde à la salle de repas au lieu de dire des âneries. J'attrape au passage James qui est à nouveau à deux doigts de s'en prendre une par Evans. Il faut toujours que je fasse attention à lui, un enfant je vous dis !

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle je file m'installer à côté de Marie et de son copain Julien : les deux là sont en couple depuis la première année et ils ne se lâchent plus. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est beau ou si c'est triste parce qu'elle n'a plus la chance de pouvoir flirter comme bon lui semble. Nous sommes vite rejoins par les Maraudeurs qui ont leur petit sourire qui indique qu'ils ont préparé un mauvais coup. Quelle bande d'amateurs ! Marie se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard accusateur, elle a compris. Je tente de l'amadouer avec un visage innocent mais elle n'est pas dupe : je suis une Maraudeuse, je suis toujours dans le coup. C'est alors que les plats apparaissent. Aujourd'hui c'est soupe accompagnée de croûtons de pain. Tout le monde n'est pas ravi. C'est à cet instant que j'intercepte le regard de James, le spectacle peut commencer. Je me lève, lentement, et vais me placer à l'entrée de la salle. C'est alors que, avec tout mon sérieux, je me met à parler haut et fort : "Mes amis, bonjour. En ce jour ensoleillé, je veux vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'être dans cette école avec vous. J'aimerais faire une petite dédicace à notre professeur de métamorphose préférée dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, et oui madame ! Je n'ai pas oublié ! Enfin, revenons où j'en étais, ah oui, je vous aime tous énormément excepté vous les Serpentards mais bon, je n'y peux rien, je trouve que certains d'entre vous on le cheveux un peu trop gras (je fixe alors Rogue, cet insecte répugnant) voir pour d'autres un peu trop blond (je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que Lucius Malfoy est directement visé) à mon goût. Néanmoins, il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez tous un cheveu dans la soupe !". Et c'est à cet instant que toutes les bols des Serpentards se renversent sur leurs têtes et, lorsqu'ils tentent de s'essuyer il découvrent que toutes leurs serviettes ont mystérieusement disparu. Les élèves des autres maisons hurlent de rire alors que je regagne doucement ma place, pas peu fière. Mcgonagall, avec un air scandalisé qui doit cacher tout de même un sourire, hurle mon nom alors que je ne suis encore qu'au milieu de la grande salle. C'est à cet instant que tout le génie des Maraudeurs vous éblouie : "Mais madame, je n'ai rien fait, regardez : ma baguette est sur ma table alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de la grande salle !". Et effectivement, bien posée en évidence à côté de mon bol qui n'attend que moi. Mcgo doit se rendre à l'évidence. Alors que je croyais l'affaire terminée, elle aperçoit les rires de Peter et semble avoir une illumination : "Messieurs Lupin, Potter, Black et Pettigrew, amenez moi vos baguettes pour que je vérifie que vous êtes innocents également". Mes quatre complices deviennent livides : et oui, alors que je faisais distraction et attirais l'attention sur moi, ce sont eux qui avaient subtilisé les serviettes et fait léviter les bols. Heureusement que je suis à nouveau là pour leur éviter la retenue, c'est pourquoi je m'exclame : "Excusez moi madame, je comprend pourquoi vous avez pu me soupçonner à cause de mon discours de bon anniversaire, même si cela me vexe particulièrement, mais je ne comprend pas en quoi ces quatre jeunes hommes peuvent être en lien avec l'affaire. Je suis navrée de vous contredire, mais je ne les ai pas vus bouger durant toute l'affaire, alors à moins qu'il n'y ait un témoin (ce que ma diversion est censée avoir évité), vous ne pouvez pas les accuser eux plutôt que d'autre, il y a présomption d'innocence ! Et à moins que vous ne vouliez tester les baguettes de tous les autres sorciers de cette salle, je crois qu'il est assez injuste de vouloir voir leurs baguettes à eux en particulier."

Mon discours semble avoir fait son petit effet puisque Mcgo réfléchit quelques instants puis se rassoit, vaincue. Aah, on m'oublie toujours lorsqu'on parle des Maraudeurs, néanmoins c'est toujours moi qui leur sauve les miches à ceux-là. Ils ont d'ailleurs un air de profonde gratitude gravé sur leurs visages, je crois qu'il y a moyens que je négocie pour qu'il me rendent quelques services...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais touur. Bon je sais que j'ai publié le premier chapitre hier mais j'ai eu tellement d'inspiration toute la journée qu'en rentrant de la fac je me suis jetée sur mon ordinateur pour vous écrire la suite. J'ai vu que des gens s'étaient abonnés à ma fanfic, ça me touche beaucoup que vous lisiez ce que j'écris. Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **LightG : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as l'honneur d'être la première à m'en faire une et en plus elle est adorable, je l'ai vue ce matin en me levant, tu as embelli ma journée ! (Mais nooon j'en fais pas des caisses) Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de celui là !**

 **Bonne lecture mes très chers Maraudeurs et Maraudeuses...**

Durant tout le repas l'ambiance avait été à la fête, vu la tête que tiraient les Serpentards nous avions réussi notre coup. A présent, je tente simplement de m'en sortir face à la foule d'étudiants, curieux et un peu stupides, m'apostrophant pour comprendre le tour de passe-passe. La diversion les amis, la diversion. Néanmoins, je ne leur explique rien et passe mon chemin : il faut savoir entretenir le mystère voyons. Au moment où je passe la porte de la Grande Salle, quelqu'un hurle à m'en déchirer les tympans : "STRATFORD !". Ah. Zut. Nom d'un poil de licorne. J'ai oublié Sarah. Qui est Sarah ? Et bien je dirais que c'est une grande blonde actuellement tellement recouverte de soupe que je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est verte de rage ou si c'est le liquide pâteux qui fait cet effet. Cette personne est une amie proche. Croyez le ou non, je suis amie avec une Serpentard. C'est cependant bien la seule. Durant mon monologue intérieur, Sarah s'est rapprochée de moi au point que je vois ses grands yeux verts lancer des éclairs. "Explique moi voir quelque chose, Stratford, à quoi notre amitié sert-elle si ce n'est pas à ce que tu m'épargnes lors de coups comme ceux-là ? Non mais regarde moi ! Je n'ai pas payé cette robe de sorcier quarante gallions pour que tu me la ruines avec de la soupe ! Stratford ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose ?". Je crois qu'elle essaie de me faire culpabiliser. En tout cas c'est raté parce que je suis seulement en train de réprimer un fou rire grandiose pour ne pas la vexer. Elle doit vous paraître tellement ... serpentarde à présent. C'est vrai qu'elle l'est sur certains aspects, mais c'est une amie en or et je vous assure que j'arrive à passer outre sa maison la plupart du temps. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis obligée d'en ajouter une couche : "Ah mais tu sais, j'avais demandé aux garçons de ne pas t'enlever ta serviette à toi, histoire que tu puisses t'essuyer au moins...". Ce n'est pas génial comme excuse (surtout que c'est un mensonge) mais au moins ce n'est plus moi sur qui elle va s'acharner. En effet elle est déjà en train de chercher les autres Maraudeurs des yeux et j'en profite pour m'éclipser furtivement vers mon prochain cours.

Attendez. Il me manque quelque chose.

Bon sang bien sur. Potter. Où est il passé celui-là encore ? Si je le laisse tout seul il ne viendra jamais en cours. Ah tiens, il a le dos tourné à quelques mètres de moi. J'attrape son col et hop nous voilà partis vers notre cours d'Histoire de la Magie. J'entend vaguement James grogner qu'un de ces jours je vais abîmer un de ses cols de robe de sorcier à force de tirer dessus. S'il me suivait de plein gré aussi, cela serait bien plus facile ! Arrivés dans la salle, James me chuchote en s'installant derrière moi "Merci Ambre-chérie de nous avoir sauvés tout à l'heure, j'avais bien dit qu'il fallait un plan B !"

"Non Jamesounet, c'est moi qui avait dit qu'il fallait un plan B, toi tu rêvais d'Evans quand je l'ai proposé..." répliquais-je exaspérée.

"Oui bon, toi ou moi c'est la même chose voyons" dit-il en grognant, encore.

Remus, Sirius et Peter arrivent enfin en classe, au moment même où le professeur commence son cours. Remus, mon partenaire préféré, se met à ma droite et étrangement, Sirius choisi la place à ma gauche. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

"Merci pour ce midi, t'es la meilleure de toutes les maraudeuses. Je te proposerais bien un rencard si je ne savais pas que tu préférais les Poufsouffles..." dit-il avec son sourire en coin insupportable.

"Sirius, en quelle langue as-tu besoin que je te le répète ? Ce n'est parce que je te trouve encore moins intéressant qu'Alex que c'est une généralité. Tu es juste un cas désespéré. Allez, va jouer ailleurs, les grands doivent suivre le cours." Et sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer, je me tourne vers Remus qui semble avoir suivi l'échange avec grand intérêt.

"Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober les mouches" lui adressais-je. Bon, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de cette réplique mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Que voulez-vous, mes talents d'humoristes ne peuvent pas être toujours au taquet. JE RIGOLE. On se calme, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que ma vanité c'était du vent ? Développez votre humour bon sang faites quelque chose.

Le cours se passe sans grand évènement. C'est un cours d'histoire de la magie en fait. Aucun rebondissement, aucune palpitation, aucun scandale. Faudrait que les maraudeurs et moi y fassions quelque chose un jour. Le reste de l'après-midi semble d'ailleurs en suivre le modèle. Rapidement l'horloge annonce 19h50. C'est l'heure de me bouger si je ne veux pas qu'Alex croit que je lui ai posé un lapin. (Ce qui est littéralement arrivé à une des soupirantes de Sirius une fois : elle croyait avoir rendez-vous avec le beau brun alors imaginez sa tête lorsqu'est apparue au détour d'un couloir cette ravissante boule de poil ! Un très très très beau souvenir.) Lorsque j'arrive au septième étage, il n'y a pas un bruit. Je regarde ma montre : 19h59. Si à 20h02 il n'est pas là, je me casse. La patience et moi ne sommes pas très amies. Heureusement pour Alex, il finit par arriver dans les temps.

"Salut. Que veux-tu ?" Je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps. Je ne suis pas celle qui est censée être aimable plus que nécessaire.

"Déjà, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vu l'année dernière. C'est elle qui m'avait sauté dessus ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !" S'exclame-t-il, un air de détresse sur le visage. Je ne bronche pas et lui fais signe de continuer. S'il croit m'avoir comme ça il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

"Tu sais que depuis qu'on a rompu, je suis sorti avec pas mal de filles. Mais c'était pour essayer de t'oublier, tu me manques tellement Ambre, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait recommencer ? Nous formions un si beau couple." C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort, un si beau couple, et puis peut-être que je dois lui laisser sa chance, c'est réellement un charmant garçon, si gentil et toujours prêt à aider son prochain, il est si intellig.. Attendez un instant, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Comment autant d'âneries ont pu atterrir dans ma tête sans que je ne les en chasse immédiatement ? J'aperçois alors un mouvement furtif de sa main gauche. BON SANG. LE SALIGOT. Par les jupes de Merlin, il tente d'utiliser l'hypnose sur moi ! Alors là, foi de génie des coups en douce, ma vengeance va lui faire regretter de ne pas être né dans une famille de kangourous au fin fond de l'Australie. Hé mais c'est qu'il se rapproche de moi le bougre ! Il veut m'embrasser ? Ah alors là ça va mal se passer. Je tend ma baguette en toute discrétion et murmure "Bedonuce ramollum". Ce sort de mon invention, qu'à l'origine je réservais pour faire une bonne blague à un Serpentard aux cheveux gras, fait grossir votre ventre et ramollis votre graisse ce qui fait qu'au final vous vous retrouvez avec une bedaine ressemblant à du chewing-gum et qui touche presque le sol. Particulièrement écœurant, je vous l'accorde. Alex se met à hurler de tous les diables. S'il n'attire pas Rusard je veux bien manger mon livre de potion.

Alors que je me pensais enfin tranquille, deux silhouettes surgissent de la pénombre. Cliché vous dites ? Ce sont les amis de celui qui s'est transformé en beuglante à côté de moi. Flûte. Sans prévenir, sans faire d'humour ou de phrase sarcastique, celui de gauche me lance un Sectumsempra, sortilège inconnu à mon bataillon mais que, étrangement, je ne souhaite pas expérimenter. Je réagis au quart de tour et invoque un Protego à l'épreuve de leurs sortilèges ridicules. Je suis à présent dans une colère froide et sourde qui laisse ressortir mon petit côté serpentard qui avait d'ailleurs fait longuement hésiter le Choixpeau pour ma répartition. Je m'acharne sur eux, crache-limace, Benoduce ramollum... tout y passe. Lorsque j'ai enfin fini de jouer avec eux, je me penche à leurs oreilles et murmure "N'essayez pas de vous comporter comme des serpentards, vous n'en avez ni l'intelligence ni la cruauté suffisante. Vous n'êtes que de pauvres bambins qui ont voulu jouer aux grands en s'en prenant à une proie qui semblait faible. Vous pensiez peut-être que j'étais la seule fille dans le groupe des Maraudeurs parce que j'étais une pauvre chose à protéger ? Lourde et grossière erreur."

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter. Remus, James, Peter et Sirius sont paniqués et essoufflés.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" s'exclame Sirius.

"Que leur as-tu fait ?" s'horrifie Peter.

"Tu vas bien ?" s'inquiète Remus.

"Tu veux qu'on leur en rajoute ?" propose James qui sait très bien qu'ils ont dû tenter quelque chose de pas très net contre moi pour se retrouver dans cet état là.

On a beau dire, je me moque souvent d'eux, mais ces quatre garçons sont adorables à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Ah mince ils attendent toujours ma réponse.

"On a eu un léger différent. Rien de bien grave au final je crois." Je répond avec un grand sourire, mais je n'en mène pas large. Qui sait ce qu'il me serait arrivé, coincée dans un couloir isolé avec trois garçons complètement tarés essayant de m'hypnotiser ? J'ai beau chercher, aucune idée positive ne me vient à l'esprit.

Peter, un doigt sur la bouche, nous fait comprendre que Rusard et sa bestiole infâme sont dans le couloir dans lequel il vient de jeter un oeil. Foi de maraudeuse, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il nous attrapera ! Notre petit groupe se sépare en deux : Remus, James et Peter d'un côté, Sirius et moi de l'autre. C'est cet instant que Sirius choisit pour se payer un meuble en plein dans la tête. Non mais c'est pas vrai, à cause de lui, Miss Teigne nous a repérés, elle va prévenir le concierge. Notre boulet national et moi entamons donc une course effrénée vers le premier passage secret que nous trouverons. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius me tire le bras et m'entraîne dans une grande armoire qui se trouve sur notre gauche. N'avais-je pas spécifiquement demandé un passage secret ? Non parce que être coincée dans une armoire d'un mètre carré avec Sirius Black ce n'était pas dans mes plans pour la soirée. J'avais plutôt en tête de lire un énorme roman dans un bon bain tout en savourant la tablette de chocolat volée hier soir à Evans. Je chuchote plus ou moins discrètement (d'ailleurs plutôt moins que plus) à Sirius : "Tu les cumules ce soir. T'as un amour pour les armoires ou quoi ? D'abord tu fonces dans une et ensuite tu m'embarques dans une autre. Je me disais bien que ton attitude tombeur de ces dames cachait quelque chose. Un secret inavouable."

Il me fixe. Je crois que ce n'était pas si drôle que ça en fait. En même temps, (gardons cela entre nous voulez-vous, sinon vous risquez demain matin de vous réveiller avec, disons, les membres de votre corps ayant été malencontreusement changés de place), je crois qu'être collée à Sirius ne me fait pas un bon effet. Comme la grande majorité des filles de l'école (et une partie des garçons), j'ai un petit faible pour Sirius. Néanmoins, je suis lucide et je l'avoue. Pas comme ces filles qui se braquent et pensent qu'elles détestent le gars qui va, à la fin du livre, devenir l'amour de leur vie. Ne vous méprenez pas tout de même j'ai un "petit faible". Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius. Je peux donc tranquillement me moquer de lui ad vitam eternam sans m'inquiéter de ce qu'il va penser de moi et s'il s'intéresse à moi ou pas. C'est génial, j'adore le concept.

Bref, revenons à ... Sirius. Oui bon d'accord on avait pas beaucoup digressé (pour une fois). Il me fixe toujours. Aurais-je lancé malencontreusement un Stupéfix ? Vérifions cela tout de suite. Je lui touche le nez pour voir s'il réagit.

"Je me doute bien que tu aies besoin de toucher mon beau visage pour voir si ma beauté est réelle. Veux tu que je t'embrasse pour te le prouver ?"

Hourra il est vivant. Voyez l'engouement dans ma phrase. Ce serait peut-être le moment de le stupéfixer ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions que déjà le placard est ouvert par un binoclard que j'identifie comme mon meilleur ami.

"James que tu m'as manqué ! Ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec ce pervers ! C'est un dangereux psychopathe amoureux des armoires ! Je suis sure que toutes celles de Poudlard renferment les cadavres de ses victimes !"

Mon jumeau de cœur, me voyant d'humeur moqueuse, ne perd pas l'occasion de se moquer de Blackichou.

"Et bien alors Sirius ? J'en apprend tous les jours ! C'est tes groupies qui vont être triste en sachant que la place est prise dans ton petit coeur !"

Sirius s'éloigne en grognant que nous sommes des enfants inutiles et bons pour l'asile. Hé mais c'est ma réplique ça normalement !

James nous raconte comment Peter a réussi à emmener Rusard à l'autre bout du château et que c'est pourquoi il a pu venir nous chercher. Nous rentrons donc, joyeux, jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où nous retrouvons Peter et Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut c'est de nouveau moi ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 2 et que celui-ci va vous plaire. J'ai rythme très soutenu d'écriture je trouve, j'espère que vous arrivez à suivre aha. Beaucoup de Remus/Ambre ici et j'a adoré l'écrire ! Je les trouve tellement naturels ! Enfin c'est mon avis perso, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Une fois revenue chez les Gryffondors, je fais un bisou aux garçons et me dépêche de rejoindre ma chambre. Je suis assez fatiguée, ce genre d'évènement ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je pousse la masse de vêtements qui traîne sur mon lit (vous osez me qualifier de bordélique ?) et après m'être mise en pyjama, je m'affale et me pelotonne dans ma couette. Evans, qui est une de mes colocataires de chambrée, ronfle légèrement. Bien que cela ne me dérange pas, je lui lance un Silencio rien que pour l'embêter demain matin.

Je fixe le plafond. J'ai beau essayer de me calmer le plus possible, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerais à qui que ce soit, mais j'ai eu un peu peur ce soir. Qu'on me croit faible arrive plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire. En effet, en apparence je suis toujours celle qui modère notre petit groupe, ce qui fait penser aux gens que c'est de la peur ou de la faiblesse. Alors que non, c'est juste de la jugeote, ce dont beaucoup d'élèves semblent manquer. Forcément, du coup, c'est souvent moi qui reçoit les vengeances des serpentards envers les Maraudeurs. Vous vous doutez bien que je m'en donne à cœur joie pour les remballer, eux, mais aussi les groupies qui osent venir me jeter leur jalousie à la figure. Tout de même, ce n'est vraiment pas facile la place de fille dans un groupe de garçons farceurs et populaires. Surtout que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte. Seul Remus l'a remarqué je crois. Enfin, en aucun cas je n'abandonnerais ma place parmi mes amis. Derrière leurs airs rieurs et moqueurs, ils sont vraiment les meilleurs.

Je n'arriverais définitivement pas à dormir ce soir : cela fait déjà deux heures que j'essaie d'atteindre les bras de Morphée. J'attrape un livre, ma baguette et mon gros gilet en laine et me dirige vers la salle commune. A cette heure-ci j'aurais la paix pour lire sans problème et je pourrais enfin avancer dans ma lecture.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas, je découvre que quelqu'un est déjà installé dans le canapé. Comment ai-je pu croire que je passerais une nuit tranquille en solitaire chez les Gryffondors ? Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix résonne dans la salle :

"Tu peux rester si tu veux, un peu de compagnie me fera du bien."

"Remus ? Désolée je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas ?" je lui demande alors tout en me rapprochant.

"Non, non, tu m'éviteras de me morfondre." Réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Si tu es encore en train de t'imaginer des bêtises comme quoi ta condition de lycanthrope fait de toi une personne abominable, je t'assure que je n'ai pas la patience pour t'expliquer par une longue démonstration que c'est faux comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci on passe directement au moment où je m'énerve." Dis-je on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il fallait bien lui remettre les idées en place à ce jeune homme. Il avait beau être un des premiers de la classe, il était quand même très lent à intégrer quelques concepts simples bon sang.

Il sourit et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur l'énorme canapé face à la cheminée, ce que je fais sans hésiter.

"C'est gentil Ambre mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je me fais du soucis pour une fois. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Pour moi ?" je m'exclame, "Mais enfin, pourquoi devrais-tu t'inquiéter ? Je pète la forme ! Tu m'as bien vue à midi non ? J'ai assuré dans la Grande Salle ! Ca m'a donné une énergie du feu de Dieu ! D'ailleurs, j'ai plein d'idées de blagues pour les serpentards et je travaille actuellement sur un sort pour notre petit Malfoy d'amour ça va être gén..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'interrompt :

"Ne change pas de sujet, je te connais Ambre, tu es une pro pour ça. C'est ce que tu as fait ce soir en parlant de Sirius et de ton délire sur les armoires ça a évité qu'on te demande ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avec Alex. Maintenant raconte-moi, je vois bien que cela te tracasse."

C'est pas possible d'être perspicace comme ça. Peut-on être loup-garou ET legilimens ? Hum, il va falloir que je me renseigne.

"Je t'assure c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air ! Par contre pour ce sort pour Malfoy ..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà il me lance un regard noir. Oui, bon, je devais bien tenter. Je me reprends :

"Bon on verra plus tard pour le sort je suppose ?", il acquiesce, "Alex a essayé de m'hypnotiser pour que je ressorte avec lui. Je l'ai découvert, lui ai jeté un sort. Ses deux potes ont débarqué et essayé de m'attaquer, je leur ai mit une raclée du feu de Dieu et voilàà ! Tu vois, rien de bien fou !" J'ai un grand sourire mais je n'en mène pas large, il sait que j'ai eu peur, je suis sûre qu'il le lit sur mon visage.

"Il a essayé de t'hypnotiser ? Mais quel genre de malade fait ça ? Bon sang, les gars et moi on va te venger ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs ce taré. Ses deux potes aussi." Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Et voilà. On se demande pourquoi je passe pour la faible du groupe. Ah ça y est il touche le point sensible cet imbécile. Je m'écarte vivement de lui :

"C'est exactement ça le problème ! Toi et les garçons et vos idées complètement machos et débiles ! Tu ne crois pas que je peux me venger moi-même ? Enfin, Remus, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis la cible favorite des serpentards ? A cause de réactions comme celle-là ! Je voudrais juste qu'on me respecte comme on vous respecte vous. Et si vous me surprotégez, ça n'arrivera pas ! Pourtant je suis aussi capable que vous ! Je croyais que toi d'entre tous tu avais compris !" Je lui explique, plus déçue qu'énervée.

"Je sais."

"Comment ça tu sais ?" Ah, ça y est je commence à m'énerver. Lui et ses phrases énigmatiques à deux balles.

"Je voulais te faire réagir en disant cela, sinon tu n'aurais rien dit." Ah. Zut. Et il a un petit sourire en coin le fourbe. "Tu sais, tu n'en a peut-être pas l'impression mais de nombreuses personnes t'admirent dans l'école : beaucoup de filles aimeraient avoir ton cran et certains serpentards préfèreraient s'en prendre à James ou à Sirius qu'à toi. Tu ne te concentres que sur ceux qui sont assez stupides pour ne pas comprendre que si tu es une maraudeuse ce n'est pas pour rien."

Et hop je retourne lui faire un câlin. C'est étonnamment agréable, habituellement Remus et moi ne sommes pas très tactiles (contrairement à James avec lequel je suis toujours collée, notamment son col : pour le tirer c'est particulièrement pratique mais vous l'avez déjà remarqué je suppose). Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'apprécie énormément Remus.

"Je t'adore Remus, comment ça se fait que tu me connaisse aussi bien ? En tout cas t'es un petit génie pour me remonter le moral. Merci."

"Mais de rien mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir d'aider une damoiselle en détresse." dit-il en enlevant un chapeau imaginaire.

"Bon, pour en revenir au sort pour Malfoy...".

Remus rit et nous passons la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien. On devrait faire cela plus souvent.

Le lendemain, je me réveille endormie sur une grosse masse qui respire. Nom d'un poil de Dumbledore ! Je suis en train d'écraser un être humain ! Je tourne la tête et vois Remus qui se réveille à son tour. Nous sommes toujours sur le canapé et je ne sais pas à quelle heure on s'est endormis. Je m'étire et remarque qu'à quelques mètres de nous se trouvent James et Sirius, les bras croisés, en train de nous fixer. Ca roule ma poule, attendez trois secondes que je me réveille, lancez vos ragots débiles après. James n'attend néanmoins pas les trois secondes demandées puisqu'il me lance :

"Ambre mon amour ! Tu me trompes avec Lupin ! Je suis offusqué par cet outrage, je demande un duel avec cet homme pour rétablir mon honneur !"

Sirius, bien sûr, ne se fait pas prier pour en rajouter une couche :

"Après les Poufsouffles tu passes à Lunard, tes critères sont remontés Stratford, mais de pas beaucoup !"

Je ne crois pas avoir la force de me lancer dans une joute verbale avec eux ce matin, je me contente donc de leur faire un sourire forcé et d'aller me changer dans ma chambre. Lorsque je reviens, il est déjà tard, les autres Gryffondors sont déjà partis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'entend alors des éclats de voix venir d'en bas des escaliers :

"Fais gaffe, sinon je vais tellement te défigurer que ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus !"

Mais enfin, c'est la voix de James ça, depuis quand il parle comme ça ? Je descend et rentre dans la salle commune. Il n'y a que Remus, Sirius et James. Etrange.

"Mais enfin, à qui tu parlais comme ça James ?" je lui demande, toujours choquée.

"Heu, un première année qui m'a bousculé. Il vient de partir." me répond-il gêné.

"Oh James. Tu es ridicule, il n'a pas dû faire exprès ! Tu as dû lui faire la peur de sa vie, le pauvre. T'as intérêt à aller t'excuser après, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu les martyrises ces pauvres petits ! Attend au moins la deuxième année."

Cet acharnement général sur les premières années est ridicule, les pauvres découvrent un nouvel environnement, forcément qu'ils vont faire des gaffes, comme on en a fait nous en arrivant.

James s'excuse donc, ce qui est assez étrange je dois dire, et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la Grande Salle où Peter, affamé, nous attend déjà. Je m'assois aux côtés de Remus et lui chuchote :

"C'était vraiment une bonne discussion cette nuit, on se refera ça une autre fois ?"

"Sans problème !" Répondit-il, tout sourire, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Sirius, lui, nous questionne du regard et, avec un geste de la main, je lui indique que cela ne le concerne pas.

James nous interpelle alors :

"Vous avez vu les trois Poufsouffles ? Ambre les a bien amochés hier !"

Effectivement, Alex et ses deux amis arrivent, penauds, dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

"D'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi exactement hier soir Ambre ? Tu ne nous a pas raconté." demande Peter qui parle à nouveau la bouche pleine.

"Oh rien de fou, ils m'ont énervée." je leur réponds, évasive, tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Remus pour qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire. Regard que James intercepte. C'est fou, où est la diversion rousse nommée Evans quand on en a besoin ?

"Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas." Pointe James, plus intrigué que jamais. Oh mon dieu mais pour une fois tais-toi s'il te plaît faux-jumeau diabolique ! Je lui lance un regard noir et réponds froidement :

"Non." Hum. Pour la crédibilité on repassera. L'important c'est qu'ils comprennent que je ne veux pas en parler.

"Ok, il y a définitivement quelque chose. Allez dis-nous." Ah bah visiblement Sirius n'a pas compris. Allez remettons un petit coup de regard noir.

"Non je te dis."

Il jette un regard à Remus.

"Et Lunard est au courant !" s'exclame-t-il.

Alors là c'en est trop, je me retourne vers Remus, furieuse :

"Toi et ton satané visage trop expressif !" puis dis à Sirius "Oui il y a quelque chose. Oui Remus est au courant. Non ce n'est pas grave"

Remus grogne.

"Remus arrête." je râle. "Non ce n'est pas grave. Non je ne veux pas en parler." j'explique à nouveau à Sirius ensuite.

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour aller rejoindre Marie que je vois à l'autre bout de la salle, Remus me retiens et, fixant les trois autres garçons, dit :

"Reste, on ne te posera plus de questions. Désolés."

Une fois que les trois autres ont acquiescé, je me rassois en bougonnant quelques insultes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Evans débarque, James débite ses stupidités, se prend sa claque quotidienne et tout est redevenu normal.

La semaine passe normalement, le mois aussi, et bientôt on se retrouve en avril. Je suis à fond dans mes révisions pour les Aspics, Remus aussi. Nous passons beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Je tente d'y tirer les trois autres maraudeurs le plus souvent possible mais je peux vous assurer que c'est une tâche particulièrement ardue : un jour James a tenté de m'expliquer et de me démontrer pendant une bonne heure et demie qu'il ne pouvait physiquement pas se rendre à la bibliothèque car il était allergique aux livres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas marché une seule seconde et l'ai tiré par le col jusqu'à l'antre de la bibliothécaire où j'ai collé mon ami à une chaise avec un maléfice de glu. Depuis, le pauvre est traumatisé. Oups.

Revenons à Remus, on s'était beaucoup rapprochés, c'est pourquoi j'aurais dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Je pose le décor : nous sommes tranquillement installés à la bibliothèque en train de réviser notre botanique.

"Hé Ambre ?"

"Hum ?" je lui réponds distraitement, plongée dans les propriétés de la Tentacula Vénéneuse.

"Ca te dirait qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?" me demande-t-il en chuchotant si bas que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre.

"Bah c'est pas déjà ce qui était prévu ? James m'en avait déjà parlé. Sirius et Peter veulent refaire leur stock de bonbons je crois." je lui explique, surprise qu'il s'intéresse à la sortie alors que d'habitude il se laissait plutôt guider par James et ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ces sorties.

"Non... Je veux dire... que tous les deux. Toi et moi." Alors là j'ai failli ne vraiment pas entendre tellement il parle bas.

"Tous les deux ? Comme tous les deux ? Comme un rencard ?". Alors là je suis sur le cul, pardonnez moi ma grossièreté mais c'est le méga choc, laissez moi me remettre s'il vous plaît.

Remus semble hésiter, rougit, puis déclare :

"Oui. Comme un rencard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello, voilà le chapitre 4. Je suis grave à fond en ce moment, j'écris un chapitre par jour et j'ai tellement d'idées que je passe mon temps à modifier mon plan. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que savoir que des gens lisent mon histoire ça me motive vachement. N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review si vous voyez des points négatifs ou positifs.**

 **La biiiise**

 **Amelga : Ta review m'a fait grave sourire, l'humour douteux de Ambre est inspiré du mien donc je suis heureuse de enfin trouver quelqu'un qui rit à mes vannes (enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer !) Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédent ! Bonne lecture !**

"Hé bien tu me prends par surprise, Remus."

"Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave."

"Non, non ! Enfin je veux dire oui ! Enfin tu as compris quoi !"

"Navré, Ambre, mais si tu pouvais être plus claire ça m'arrangerait."

"Oui je veux bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi samedi."

Voilà à quoi a ressemblé ma discussion avec Remus après qu'il m'ait proposé le rencard. J'aime beaucoup Remus, il est tellement gentil et adorable et prévenant et beau (on ne vas pas se la cacher). J'ai bien fait de dire oui, même si cela va être étrange de le considérer autrement que comme un ami. AAAAH je fais de la guimauve ça y est. Stop. Passons donc au soir si vous voulez bien.

Je rentre dans la Grande Salle et m'installe à côté de James. Il a l'air surexcité et ne se fait pas prier pour m'agresser avec ses histoires dès que j'arrive, je parierais bien 30 gallions que c'est à propos d'Evans.

" Aaah ma sœur de cœur est enfin là ! T'en as mis du temps ! Bon ce n'est pas important, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer." Il hurle presque et semble prêt à aller danser au milieu de la table tellement sa joie est immense. Par les doigts de pied de Merlin que va-t-il m'annoncer encore ?

"Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans un couloir, et j'ai vu Lily !" s'exclame-t-il.

J'aurais dû parier ces 30 gallions. Il continue : "Je m'apprêtais à aller lui demander d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en rencard quand je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'avais dit il y a quelques mois : qu'il fallait que je me calme. A la place de l'appeler ou quoi que ce soit, je lui ai donc juste fait un petit sourire. Et devines quoi ?"

"Elle t'as mit une gifle ?" Je suis navrée de le casser dans son élan, mais c'est vraiment le plus probable...

"Non ! Justement ! Elle m'a souri ! Lily Evans m'a souri !"

Je vous le vends. Je vais mettre dans les petites annonces de Poudlard quelque chose comme : _Ambre Stratford vend meilleur ami James Potter. Niveau d'âge mental faible mais excellentes notes en métamorphose. Prix à débattre._ Il y a moyen qu'une de ses groupies marche. Non mais c'est vrai, on a pas idée de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un sourire.

"James mon chou, elle a peut-être souri à quelqu'un qui était derrière toi tu sais"

James semble assez attristé par cette idée et, soudain, je peux à nouveau apercevoir un lueur dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore fabriquer ?

"Tu as raison, et le meilleur moyen de vérifier, c'est de lui demander de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous !"

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de le prévenir que tout ce qu'il allait recevoir comme réponse c'était sa baffe quotidienne, il s'est déjà levé et approché de Evans. J'attend une, deux, cinq, dix secondes. Rien ne se passe. Quand je vous dis qu'elle se ramollit ! James revient vers nous, frais comme un gardon et heureux comme tout.

"Elle a dit oui ! Après six années de dur labeur j'ai enfin réussi à lui faire accepter de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !" Il a l'air tellement heureux que je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner :

"Je croyais que le plus beau jour de ta vie c'était le jour où tu m'avais rencontrée"

"Les deux sont à égalité je pense Ambrounette" rit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Et comment as-tu réussi ce tour de force Jamesounet ?" je lui demande, suspicieuse. Il a intérêt à ne pas avoir utilisé l'hypnose parce que sinon je l'enferme au fin fond des oubliettes et je vous assure que plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de lui.

"Et bien, je me suis montré calme, gentil, et je lui ai proposé de venir avec NOUS et pas seulement avec moi. Ce n'est donc pas un rencard, mais j'ai tout de même l'occasion de passer une après-midi avec cette beauté rousse."

Pas stupide du tout. Finalement, je vais attendre un peu pour le vendre. Il peut être utile. C'est ce moment que Remus choisit pour intervenir dans la conversation.

"Heu les gars, Ambre et moi ne viendrons pas avec vous à Pré-au-Lard samedi." Clair, net, précis, sans ambiguïté. J'adore ce type.

"Mais enfin non ! Venez ! Vous devez voir mon après-midi avec Lily ! Vous n'allez quand même pas rester plongés dans vos livres au lieu d'aller à Zonko avec nous !" s'écrit le crétin à lunettes à côté de moi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, James, tais-toi. C'est Remus qui se décide à lui répondre :

"Désolé mais ce n'est pas possible. Une autre fois ?" Mon Dieu, ce mec est mon sauveur, promis j'arrête de lui faire des blagues... pendant deux jours. Tiens, Sirius nous regarde suspicieusement, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi lui !

"Vous nous cachez quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu exactement ?"

Et bien si, il s'y est mit.

"Nous allons aller à Pré-au-Lard rien que tous les deux." Dire que j'ai cru que Remus était mon sauveur il y a quelques instants et voilà qu'il me sort ça. C'est une catastrophe. Sirius a l'air surpris mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de James qui a l'air complètement perdu.

"Comme un rencard ?" S'exclame-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon frère de cœur, c'est exactement la même phrase que j'ai sorti à Remus lorsqu'il m'a proposé ce fameux rencard. Remus me regarde d'ailleurs en rigolant et répond :

"Oui comme un rencard, Cornedrue." Le surnom sonne comme un synonyme du mot imbécile dans sa bouche, c'est vraiment la classe de savoir faire ça.

"Mais enfin tu ne peux pas !" James ne semble pas s'en remettre. Peter continue de manger comme si de rien n'était, enfin un qui n'en fait pas tout une histoire ! Sirius, de son côté semble perplexe, fronce les sourcils et croise les bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore lui ?

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demande Remus à James, perplexe.

"Bah, c'est Ambre !" s'exclame mon soi-disant meilleur ami. Comment ça _c'est Ambre_ ? Il a un problème l'admirateur d'Evans ? C'est le moment que j'intervienne.

"Qu'y a t'il Potter ? Je suis pas assez bien pour Remus ? Pas assez jolie ? Pas assez intelligente ? Allez vas-y, dis moi !"

James se ratatine sur lui-même en s'excusant et en m'expliquant qu'il ne nous avait juste jamais imaginés comme ça. Hum, heureusement que c'est lui sinon ça ne serait pas passé. Alors que nos desserts apparaissent, je demande aux garçons s'ils sont prêts pour la petite blague de tout à l'heure. Ils m'adressent tous un sourire complice. Bien. Très bien même.

Sirius et moi sortons un peu avant le reste des élèves. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. Nous ne parlons pas, montant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Il est le premier à briser le silence :

"Alors, Remus et toi ?"

"Rien n'est fait, vous avez grossit le truc, ce n'est qu'un rencard." dis-je en arrivant au cinquième étage.

"Hum." Mais quelle répartie Black ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Nous tournons à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche et débouchons dans un couloir isolé.

"Quoi hum ? T'es très mal placé pour me faire des remarques, tu sors avec une fille différente chaque semaine je te rappelle. Comment s'appelle celle du moment ? Elia ? Elie ? Melia ?"

"Melie" répondit-il en grognant "Je ne crois pas que tu devrais sortir avec Remus."

"Ce qui est génial c'est que, dans cette affaire, ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Allez aide moi à installer le piège au lieu de râler sur mes histoires."

Une fois cela fait, nous retournons devant la Grande Salle où je vois que James attend notre signal. Je hoche la tête et il s'approche de Rogue-l'homme-aux-cheveux-gras, l'appelle "Servilus" et lui demande s'il a déjà la marque des Mangemorts. Tout à coup, la vieille Mcgonagall surgit au détour d'un couloir, flûte ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? C'est l'heure de dormir pour les mamies ! Allez casse-toi vieille peau ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à Remus qui hoche la tête. Il s'en charge et va la voir pour lui expliquer qu'il veut voir avec elle quelques problèmes qu'il a pour son prochain devoir à rendre et l'emmène donc ailleurs. J'ai bien fait d'insister pour qu'un de nous soit en charge des imprévus. Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'est mit à poursuivre James à travers le château. Sirius et moi prenons un des passages secrets et arrivons là où nous avons posé le piège. Nous nous cachons chacun dans un recoin : lui à gauche du piège et moi à droite. Nous attendons quelques instants et James arrive en courant, son visage est éraflé et, vérifiant que Sevrus a du retard, il me voit et me dit : "Ce salopard a réussi à me toucher avec un des ses sortilèges de Mangemort". Ce sont ses groupies qui vont être tristes que quelqu'un ait abîmé le beau visage de leur idole.

Je lui fais signe de passer sous le piège et d'attirer Rogue en plein dedans, ce qu'il fait et quelques instants plus tard, le serpentard se retrouve coincé dans une immense toile d'araignée, la tête à l'envers. Sirius lui lance un sort qui le couvre de pustules et je le prend en photo. Ces photographies vont finir dans la Grande Salle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous partons en le laissant comme ça. Vous nous trouvez cruels ? Nos blagues ne sont jamais gratuites ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas des tyrans. Vous rappelez vous le sort que les deux amis d'Alex avaient essayé de me jeter ? Mais si voyons, le "Sectum Sempra". Et bien, après une enquête minutieuse, j'ai découvert que c'était un sort Made By Rogue qui avait d'ailleurs accepté avec grande joie de le donner aux deux Poufsouffles quand il avait appris que ce serait moi qui en ferait les frais.

Toujours est-il que nous nous dirigeons vers le dortoir, Sirius et moi en retrait, discutant de la possibilité de peindre les cheveux de James en rose. Vous vous doutez bien que c'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée. Alors que nous rentrons dans notre maison, j'entend des éclats de voix venir de la salle commune. James s'énerve contre quelqu'un, mais lorsque j'arrive, il n'y a personne d'autre que Remus et lui.

"C'est toi que j'ai entendu s'énerver James ?"

"Heu, oui, le même première année que la dernière fois. Infernal ce gosse, je vais lui faire la peau !" s'exclame-t-il avec un ton néanmoins hésitant.

Je n'ai pas envie de poser plus de questions et acquiesce tout en lui faisant promettre de me présenter ce fameux première année qui le met dans tous ses états. Je m'affale dans le canapé sur eux trois alors qu'ils grognent et râlent que je suis lourde (enfin surtout James en fait). Je me scandalise. Moi lourde ? C'est un affront à ma personne. Nous commençons à nous chamailler mais je réalise que je n'ai pas vu Peter. Il était chargé de surveiller que Severus ne quitte pas la Grande Salle avant que notre plan ait démarré. Remus m'explique qu'il était fatigué et qu'il est allé se coucher. Ah bon. D'accord. Je me met alors à chatouiller James qui lui même met un coup de coussin à Sirius qui tente d'en mettre un à Remus. Cela dure jusqu'au couvre-feu alors que nous sommes éclatés de rire. Alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter, je capte le regard de James. Il a quelque chose à me dire et veut donc dormir avec moi cette nuit pour que nous puissions discuter rien que tous les deux. Sous le regard surpris des deux autres (enfin, n'ont-ils pas encore comprit que mon faux jumeau et moi communiquons par le regard ?), je dis à James :

"Oui tu peux dormir avec moi, allez ramène tes fesses de glandeur."

C'est ainsi que, à 4 heures du matin, je me retrouve avec James Potter dans mon lit (rêve de plus d'une fille de l'école, je vous l'assure, même si je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi) à discuter d'éléphants dansant en tutus roses. Bon sang comment en suis-je arrivée là déjà ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà ! Alors, en relisant je me suis rendue compte que dans les premier chapitre j'avais écrit que Ambre et les autres Maraudeurs étaient en sixième année. Mais c'est faux ! J'ai donc modifié : ils sont en septième année et prêts à passer leurs Aspics.**

 **Bon c'est un peu un chapitre de transition mais enfin il en faut bien !**

 **Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motive à écrire !**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne journée et bonne lecture !**

Avec James, nous discutons toute la nuit. D'Evans, surtout. Des cours, aussi. De nos parents, parfois. Vers une heure du matin, il tente de me chatouiller et je me mets à hurler à en briser une glace. Je lui mets un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et sachez qu'il grogne assez fort aussi de son côté. C'est ce moment qu'Evans choisit pour ouvrir le rideau du lit et elle se retrouve donc nez à nez avec James qui s'est jeté sur moi, les mains au niveau de mes hanches pour me chatouiller. Oups. Elle va encore croire des bêtises cette imbécile. Mon meilleur ami s'arrête net et se tourne vers elle :

"Bonjour Lily, est ce que tu veux m'aider à chatouiller Ambre ?"

Le culot de ce type m'étonnera toujours. Evans, qui semble assez rassurée (la blague de James a dû la rassurer sur nos activités), lève les yeux au ciel, lance un sortilège de silence sur le lit et repart.

James et moi nous fixons et je lui dis, sincèrement : "Au vu de sa réaction, t'as carrément tes chances si tu t'y prends bien". Et me voilà partie pour lui expliquer pendant deux heures le pourquoi du comment de ma réflexion, tout cela agrémenté de blagues bien sûr. Nous nous endormons l'un à côté de l'autre, sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite j'utilise un sortilège de furoncles tellement fort qu'aucun _Finite Incantatem_ ne pourra l'annuler !"

Mais, c'est la voix de James ça. Que me veut-il ? On est vendredi et on ne commence qu'à 10h. Qu'il me laisse tranquille ce taré. Je me gratte le nez et tente de me rendormir.

"Ambre ! Je sais que tu es réveillée ! Tu te grattes toujours le nez en te réveillant. Dépêche toi de te lever parce que sinon je te retire ta place dans l'équipe de Quidditch."

"Tu ne peux pas, je suis la meilleur gardienne que Poudlard ait jamais eu, sans moi vous n'aurez jamais la coupe".

J'ouvre donc les yeux et, avec un regard interrogateur et furieux, j'essaie de me rappeler pourquoi il tient tant à ce que je me lève. James le remarque.

"L'entraînement de Quidditch espèce de cruche. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, on a intérêt à la gagner cette coupe."

Après avoir fait encore quelques difficultés pour me lever et avoir reçu quelques menaces, je me retrouve avec mon balai et ma tenue dans la salle commune. Sirius, en voyant mon état de zombie à moitié réveillé, m'adresse un sourire moqueur. Allez, allons-y, sinon je vais faire un malheur.

Le temps d'arriver au terrain, je suis presque parfaitement réveillée et prête à en découdre. Je me rappelle le jour de mes sélections, je m'étais présentée pour être gardien et le capitaine de l'époque, un septième année qui ne me connaissait pas, s'était moqué de moi en expliquant que je n'étais pas assez grande, que je n'avais pas assez de muscles et que je finirais pas tomber de mon balai sans avoir touché un seul souafle. Vous vous doutez bien que je lui avais prouvé le contraire : pas un seul but n'avait été marqué par aucun des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. J'étais un mur construit devant les buts. Depuis, je n'ai plus quitté l'équipe des Gryffondors.

Je fais quelques tours du terrain pour me réveiller complètement puis l'entraînement commence, je vois Remus assis sur les gradins, un livre en main, je lui fais un coucou ce qui me vaut une remarque de la part de notre attrapeur et bien aimé capitaine j'ai nommé James mais aussi de la part de la brute de batteur qu'est Sirius. Il s'y mettent tous bon sang c'est fatiguant.

Après une heure et demie d'entraînement, nous sommes tous sur les rotules. Nous laissons le terrain aux Serpentards qui viennent d'arriver et je fais un signe de la main à Sarah qui est batteuse dans l'équipe de sa maison. J'ai ensuite le temps de prendre une douche et de faire une sieste d'une heure avant qu'il ne soit dix heures et que nous ne devions aller en cours de divination. J'y retrouve à nouveau Sarah et m'assieds à côté d'elle en faisant un petit signe désolé à Remus. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec la serpentarde et ce cours de divination me semble être le moment idéal pour le faire.

"J'ai adoré votre coup d'hier soir contre Rogue. Vous avez vraiment assuré, enfin surtout toi je pense." m'annonce-t-elle pour commencer la conversation.

"Oh tu sais, ça a été préparé vite fait et puis moi j'avais particulièrement aimé celui de l'autre jour lorsque nous avons renversé la soupe sur les élèves de ta maison. C'était encore plus drôle." je la taquine alors.

"Parle pour toi, j'ai mis deux jours à faire partir totalement l'odeur de mes cheveux. Vous aviez mis un sort de durée pour l'odeur ou quoi ?" Je tente de faire la moue la plus innocente possible mais Sarah n'est pas dupe et grogne dans son coin quelques insultes que je préfère ne pas entendre. Cela me fait le plus grand bien de passer du temps avec une personne qui ne fait pas partie des Maraudeurs. Notre amitié à toutes les deux semble être un des grands mystères de Poudlard pour les autres élèves et nous recevons fréquemment des regards mauvais venant de la maison de l'autre. Enfin bon, aucune de nous n'est du genre à se laisser intimider. La première heure des deux heures du cours de divination passe très vite et je raconte à Sarah mes mésaventures avec Alex et la raison de la blague sur Rogue. Malgré le fait que ce soit une serpentarde, elle reste choquée par le cerveau tordu du Poufsouffle qui a essayé de m'hypnotiser.

Alors qu'il ne reste qu'une demi-heure, la professeure s'approche de nous et nous demande ce que nous avons vu dans notre boule de cristal. Avant que j'ai pu inventer un bobard remplaçant le travail que nous n'avons pas fait, une voix au ton goguenard s'élève au fond de la classe :

"Elle m'a sûrement vu à poil, cette pute est tellement intéressée par moi qu'elle a essayé de m'hypnotiser au fond d'un couloir l'autre jour. Elle complètement tarée cette nana. Je suis sure qu'en échange d'avoir le droit de traîner avec les Maraudeurs elle leur accorde à tous les quatre des faveurs au lit."

Je me retourne, scandalisée par les propos de cette personne. Devinez qui a osé dire cela ? Gagné, Alex est fier de lui et ses amis sont morts de rire. Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer autre chose, Sarah se lève calmement, se dirige vers Alex en souriant, et lui met son poing dans la figure avec une telle force qu'il tombe dans les vapes. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la classe alors qu'elle retourne tranquillement s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je jète un coup d'œil à Remus qui est le seul des Maraudeurs à avoir choisi divination et donc le seul à être présent, il semble prêt à exploser. Mais c'est qu'il a des gens qui tiennent à moi par ici dites donc ! La prof se décide enfin à réagir et, après avoir ordonné aux deux amis d'Alex d'emmener ce dernier chez Mme. Pomfresh, annonce à Sarah que ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas bien et que la prochaine fois elle sera punie. Laxiste vous dites ?

La fin du cours arrive peu de temps après et, en sortant, Remus se précipite vers moi et me dit :

"Ca va ? Demande moi ce que tu veux, t'inquiètes pas je t'aiderais pour ta vengeance."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Viens on va à la Grande Salle, se faire insulter devant toute la classe ça donne faim" dis-je en riant et faisant comme si tout allait bien. Alex me revaudra ça.

"Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose Ambre." Ah zut, je sens les emmerdes arriver, quelle délicieuse odeur... "Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir accepté de venir avec moi demain ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites."

Que je quoi ? Mais bon sang qu'allait-t-il s'imaginer ? C'est n'importe quoi voyons ! Ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances : je n'étais pas avec lui pour le piège d'hier soir, j'ai dormi avec James cette nuit, il ne fait pas parti de l'entraînement de quidditch donc je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu en début de matinée et enfin j'avais besoin de voir Sarah car cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été juste toutes les deux. Après l'avoir rassuré et lui avoir proposé qu'on passe l'après-midi tous les deux à la bibliothèque, nous arrivons à la Grande Salle où Sirius, James et Peter sont déjà installés. A peine m'a t'il vue que James se lève et se précipite vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, m'assaillant de questions pour savoir comment je vais. En m'installant à table, je me décide à mettre les choses au clair :

"Arrêtez voir les gars, tout va bien, je me suis fait insulter, je vais pas mourir à cause d'une attaque verbale de ce troll bon sang."

L'après-midi je vais donc à la bibliothèque avec Remus. J'avais peur que cela soit étrange entre nous, mais non : on retrouve rapidement nos petite habitudes. A un moment, je l'observe alors qu'il est penché sur son livre de Métamorphose (Il est le seul à réviser cette matière puisque, étant tous les quatre des animagi, Sirius, James, Peter et moi considérons que c'est inutile). Il est carrément craquant avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux bleu si clairs. Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi ? Ou bien il a lancé cette idée de sortie sur un coup de tête ? Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de mettre en danger la symbiose entre les Maraudeurs si quelque chose se passait entre nous ? Pff la symbiose. Quelle symbiose ? Je me met vraiment à raconte n'importe quoi moi. Allez replonge-toi dans ton livre de potion et oublie ces bêtises, tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera demain.

Je m'ennuie. Une heure est passée et Remus est toujours plongé dans son livre mais moi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Et si je l'embêtais un peu ? Je tends la main vers son livre et le ferme brusquement. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. James commence à déteindre sur moi. Et si on faisait une blague à Mme. Pince, la vieille mégère qui garde sa bibliothèque comme Cerbère garde les enfers ? J'explique mon plan à Remus qui semble ravi de trouver autre chose à faire. Il est le premier à sortir de la bibliothèque. Il est censé m'attendre au tournant. J'attend dix minutes puis sort à mon tour le plus discrètement possible, vais jusqu'à elle, lui demande un renseignement quelconque puis, lorsqu'elle a détourné le regard, je me dirige vers la table où Lucius Malfoy est installé. Il m'a vue discuter avec la bibliothécaire, donc lorsque je lui dis qu'elle veut le voir, il me croit sur parole. Je pars donc précipitamment et, avant de sortir, lance discrètement un sort sur le chapeau gigantesque de la vieille : il se transforme en oiseau bleu immense poussant des cris insupportables. Je vérifie que personne ne m'a vue et je rejoins Remus alors que Mme. Pince est en train de hurler sur Malfoy en pensant que, puisque c'était lui l'élève le plus proche de son bureau, c'est lui le coupable.

Lorsque nous rentrons à notre salle commune, Remus et moi sommes toujours en train de pleurer de rire et n'arrivons pas à nous calmer plus de trois secondes pour pouvoir raconter correctement l'histoire aux trois autres Maraudeurs qui nous regardent, perplexes.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de me coucher que je me rappelle que j'ai rendez-vous demain à Pré-au-Lard avec Remus. Je ne suis plus du tout inquiète : cet après-midi m'a grandement rassurée, cela ne sera jamais bizarre entre Remus et moi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Je vous dépose ce chapitre là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, puisqu'il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est presque exclusivement du Remus/Ambre, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement, je trouve que Ambre est trop calme ces derniers temps et ne fait plus assez de blagues, bon vous me direz avec tout ce qui lui arrive elle n'a plus vraiment le temps mais bon, je vais essayer de remédier à ce problème. A moins que ce soit mieux comme ça ? En tout cas, les chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'avance donc s'il y a une scène que vous désirez voir, demandez moi !**

 **Amelga : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! En tout cas si tu aimes bien la relation Mumus/Ambre, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre : c'est presque exclusivement que ça ! Pour le petit côté protecteur des Maraudeurs, c'est aussi un point que je trouve important parce que c'est la seule fille et donc ça mène forcément à des réactions comme ça (je passe mon temps à traîner avec des garçons donc je connais mdr) et je suis contente que tu apprécies ça du coup ! Bisous bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Cognards : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Alors effectivement il y a bien une ellipse d'un mois à la fin du chapitre trois, mais c'est d'un mois seulement puisque les trois premiers chapitres se passent fin mars tandis qu'à partir du quatre on se retrouve en avril. En espérant avoir répondu à ta question, bonne lecture !**

Vous voyez ces filles ridicules qui paniquent à propos de vêtements comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde ? Personnellement, je les méprise assez je dois dire. C'est pourquoi en ce début d'après-midi, en ouvrant ma penderie, je me suis rendue compte que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je leur ressemblais. Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est le jour où je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Remus et je suis en total panique devant mon armoire. Que suis-je censée porter ? Une robe ? Je n'en met quasiment jamais, je préfère les jeans, je n'en ai donc que trois dont deux sont le même modèle en deux couleurs différentes. Je regarde l'heure : 13h15. J'ai rendez vous devant la Grande Salle à 13h45. Ca va, j'ai encore le temps.

A 13h40 je suis enfin prête et me regarde devant le miroir avant de partir : j'ai choisi ma robe bordeaux qui m'arrive au genou et des bottines noires. Je suis légèrement maquillée, comme d'habitude, et mes cheveux rouges (oui, oui, rouges. J'ai fait cette couleur pour un défi avec James une fois et au final j'ai tellement aimé que je l'ai gardée) naturellement ondulés sont relâchés et m'arrivent en dessous des épaules. Je suis prête et pas trop moche. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma veste en cuir et mon jean posés sur mon lit. Ils vont me manquer ces deux là, je ne les quitte quasiment jamais pendant les week-ends d'habitude.

Alors que je descend dans la salle commune, Peter et Sirius se retournent vers moi. Sirius m'interpelle :

"Et bien, tu t'es fais belle pour Remus ? En tout cas t'es super sexy Stratford. Si j'avais su..." dit-il, un sourire en coin. Cela me met tellement mal à l'aise que je meurs d'envie de remonter pour me changer. Après on se demande à cause de quoi je porte des jeans dès que je le peux. Néanmoins, ce ne sont pas des commentaires machos ridicules qui vont me faire perdre ma répartie :

"Sirius, tu n'es qu'un porc, et si je ne savais pas que tu blaguais, je t'aurais déjà démonté ta belle gueule d'imbécile, c'est clair ?"

Peter quand à lui, s'adresse à moi timidement : "Tu es très jolie, Ambre."

Après l'avoir remercié, je descend vers la Grande Salle. Sur mon chemin, je croise quelques personnes dont plusieurs me regardent, surprises. Oui bon, on a compris, vous ne m'avez jamais vue en robe. Pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'étais un troll ayant débarqué dans les toilettes des filles ! Çà m'apprendra, la prochaine fois je reste en jean.

En arrivant, je vois Remus qui me tourne le dos. Je m'avance à pas de loup et chuchote "Bouh !" tout près de son oreille. Vous avez peut-être l'impression que je suis une gamine, mais ce genre de blague m'amuse toujours. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est qu'il se retourne tellement vivement que j'en tombe à la renverse. Heureusement, en gentil petit loup-garou, il me retient avant que je n'ai touché le sol. Tellement cliché vous vous dites ? Et bien normalement, c'est ce que je me serais dit aussi, mais quand je me retrouve collée à lui et qu'il me dit, à quelques centimètres à peine de moi, "Bonjour", je vous assure que je suis bien loin de mes vannes habituelles. Il me relâche et m'observe, et sous son regard je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Soudain il lâche tout naturellement :

"Tu es splendide en robe, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent."

Les gens, j'ai entendu splendide, il paraît que je suis splendide. Bien sûr que je suis splendide voyons ! Même aux WC je le suis, j'ai une classe naturelle inébranlable. Je crois que Sirius et James commencent sérieusement à déteindre sur moi, ça devient inquiétant. Enfin bref, revenons à nos affaires.

Nous partons en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Sur le chemin nous discutons de tout et de rien, il me confie qu'il est inquiet pour la pleine lune qui approche bientôt et je lui fais remarquer que c'est à chaque fois le cas mais qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'incident. Nous abordons tous les sujets : James et sa passion pour Lily, les Aspics, mon amitié avec Sarah la serpentarde. A propos de cette dernière, il me surprend lorsque je lui en parle puisqu'en plein milieu de notre conversation il me dit :

"Elle a l'air gentille."

HA HA HA

Alors, alors, mon petit gars. Sarah est belle. Sarah est loyale. Sarah est intelligente. Sarah est vicieuse. Mais Sarah est loin d'être gentille. Lorsque je lui explique cela, il se met à rire et je me surprend à le regarder. Il est beau quand il rit. On dirait qu'il a laissé son masque de calme et gentil premier de la classe pour être vraiment lui. Je suis heureuse qu'il s'autorise à le faire en ma présence. Il surprend alors mon regard et me sourit. Je sens alors sa main venir serrer la mienne, et c'est ainsi que nous arrivons au petit village sorcier.

Nous passons d'abord à Scribenpenne puisque nous avons tous deux besoin de nouvelles plumes et de parchemin. Après les avoir rétrécis, nous glissons nos achats dans nos poches. La prochaine destination est bien sûr Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes magiques. Nous flânons dans les rayons, Remus me fait peur au détour d'une étagère et nous rions aux éclats alors que certains clients nous lancent des regards mauvais, agacés par tout le bruit que nous faisons. Chacun de nous refait son stock de bombabouses et, au moment de sortir, j'essaie d'en jeter une sur Remus. Mais ce dernier se décale au dernier moment et celle-ci atterrit quelques mètres derrière lui. Comprenant ce que je viens de faire, il se met à me pourchasser à travers Pré-au-Lard et, lorsqu'il m'attrape, se met à tellement me chatouiller que j'en ai du mal à respirer.

"Arrête ... Remus ... S.. s 'il.. te plaît" je réussis à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Je passe une après-midi merveilleuse et elle ne fait que s'améliorer lorsque, à 16h30, Remus propose d'aller au salon de thé de Mme. Piedoddu. Je suis surprise qu'il ne veuille pas aller aux Trois Balais et lorsque je le lui dis, il m'explique :

"C'est bien plus calme et puis on ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un qui nous fasse des remarques stupides ou qui squatte avec nous." Et par quelqu'un il entend bien sûr un des trois autres Maraudeurs. Excellente idée.

En arrivant et nous installant à une des tables près de la vitrine, Remus commande un café au lait et moi un thé noir aux fruits rouges. Il prend ma main par dessus la table et, de l'extérieur, on doit avoir l'air d'un parfait petit couple. Je crois que cela ne me dérangerait pas.

Le reste de l'après-midi nous le passons là et, à part à un moment où un brusque coup de soleil nous a désagréablement éblouis pendant quelques instants, nous passons un moment merveilleux. Cela va vous paraître cliché au possible, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter de sourire et cela m'a vraiment fait du bien. Vers 18h30 nous nous décidons enfin à partir et à retourner au château. Il me tient toujours la main, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne se sont pas décollées de toute l'après-midi. Moi qui ai d'habitude du mal avec les démonstrations d'affection, celle-ci qui est assez discrète ne me dérange pas. Alors que j'allais passer la porte qui nous ferait entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, Remus me retient et nous emmène un peu à l'écart du chemin.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce qui est gnan gnan, Ambre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire ça. Donc ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît." Tiens, il me connaît particulièrement bien lui. "Tu sais qu'avec ma condition de ... lycanthrope, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne pouvais m'autoriser à imposer cela à personne. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Il y a de cela deux ans."

Attendez trois petites secondes. Deux ans ? Comme dans deux fois 365 jours ? Qui, que, quoi ? Nom d'une cacahuète qu'est ce que c'est que cette affaire encore ? Par le caleçon de Merlin comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

"Je t'ai fait promettre de ne pas m'interrompre donc attend s'il te plaît." continue-t-il, un air incertain gravé sur le visage, "Toi, tu es déjà au courant du fait que je suis un loup-garou, je ne t'impose donc rien du tout. J'ai passé une après-midi merveilleuse avec toi et je voulais que tu saches à quel point j'en ai été heureux et que rien que cela me suffirait même si tu voulais faire marche arrière et qu'on oublie tout."

J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup faire une blague. Parce que, le problème ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tout ce qui est gnan gnan, comme je le clame partout bien haut et fort, c'est surtout que ça me met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mais là, Remus semble vouloir attendre une réponse, et la seule que je trouve adaptée et qui reflète ce que je ressens, c'est de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces. Après s'être embrassés quelques secondes, Remus s'écarte, sourit et chuchote "Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir après ça..." et il me réembrasse sur le champ.

Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis en couple avec Remus Lupin ? Bon sang de bois, ses groupies vont me haïr. En fait ça va être marrant ça, par contre l'annoncer aux autres Maraudeurs risque d'être plus compliqué. Je me reconcentre sur notre baiser et arrête de me poser des questions. C'est tellement agréable, il m'embrasse comme si j'étais la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée, cela me fait me sentir tellement unique.

Nous passons encore quelques temps devant le château, puis décidons d'un commun accord de rentrer, Remus me prend la main mais, en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je m'arrête net.

"Qu'y a t'il, tu as oublié quelque chose ?" S'inquiète celui que je peux désormais considérer comme mon petit ami.

"Non, mais que dit-on aux autres ?"

"Ah", il l'air bien embêté, "On peut garder ça pour nous deux quelques jours si tu veux ?"

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me lâche la main, m'embrasse une dernière fois et que nous rentrons dans la salle commune où James raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'Evans s'est assise à côté de lui lorsqu'ils étaient aux Trois Balais. Grandiose. Lorsqu'il nous voit arriver Sirius nous demande comment s'est passé notre après-midi, nous répondons chacun évasivement et je réussi à changer de conversation très facilement en demandant à James :

"Je n'ai pas tout entendu pour ton histoire avec Evans, tu peux recommencer s'il te plaît ?"

Sirius me lance un regard horrifié, je me doute bien que cela fait au moins dix fois que James lui répète leur après-midi alors qu'il était là lui même. Je lui lance un petit sourire narquois et me rapproche discrètement de Remus à côté de qui je suis assise.

Après que mon Jamesounet à lunettes ait répété encore deux ou trois fois son histoire, je monte me coucher, je suis épuisée. Je dis au revoir aux garçons et leur fait à chacun un bisou sur la joue tout en en faisant un petit peu plus long à Remus. En arrivant dans mon dortoir, je m'étale sur mon lit avec la grâce d'un hippopotame congelé et m'endors après m'être changé très rapidement et sans m'être démaquillée.

Le lendemain je n'ai aucun mal à me réveiller par contre. Je suis d'une humeur joyeuse. Le premier à dire "Effet Remus" je le stupéfixe. C'est un secret bordel de fesse ! Chut ! Je retrouve donc avec plaisir mon jean et ma veste en cuir (à laquelle j'ai fait un bisou, elle m'avait beaucoup trop manqué) et descend dans notre salle commune. Seul mon nouveau petit ami est présent, je me précipite donc sur lui et l'embrasse. Soudain, j'entend un petit "Oh".

Je me retourne et vois Peter en bas des escaliers du dortoir des garçons, choqué comme s'il avait vu Mcgonagall en soutient gorge. C'est à moi de prendre les choses en main.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. Je vais gentiment te demander de te taire et de ne répéter ce que tu as vu à personne. Sinon, tu vas étrangement lier amitié avec le calmar du lac et ce ne sera pas lui qui viendra à ta rencontre. Suis-je bien claire ?"

Peter hoche la tête, fait demi-tour et se dirige en courant vers sa chambre.

"Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec lui." remarque Remus.

"C'est bon, je ne l'ai pas traumatisé non plus, c'est un ami."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius, James, Remus et moi attendons toujours que Peter sorte de sa chambre.

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il était prêt avant nous pourtant !" s'étonne James.

Je reçois cinq sur cinq le regard accusateur de Remus. C'est donc moi qui me dévoue pour aller le chercher. James jète son sort sur les escaliers pour que je puisse accéder à leur dortoir et je toque à la porte.

"Peter, viens, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Promis je ne t'enverrais pas chez le calmar."

Peter semble calmé et accepte mollement de me suivre.

C'est ainsi que, tous les cinq nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle. Où, bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. Bon, nous avons tous l'habitude d'avoir les groupies des mecs en train de les mater à toute heure de la journée, mais là c'est carrément toute la salle qui nous observe. Et plus particulièrement moi. Bordel que s'est-il encore passé ?

Un deuxième année, plongé dans son journal, me fonce dedans. Il me regarde, regarde son journal, me reregarde et ouvre grand les yeux. Par le shampoing du crâne chauve de Merlin expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe ! J'arrache donc son journal au petit et commence à observer la première page. C'est le journal de Poudlard. Et en gros titre on peut lire "Les histoires de cœur des Maraudeurs." avec une énooorme photo de Remus et moi, nous tenant la main et souriant comme des imbéciles au salon de thé de Mme. Piedoddu. Le coup de soleil qui nous avait éblouis ! C'était le flash d'un appareil photo ! Je me mets alors à gronder en mettant en boule le torchon que je viens de lire :

" Je vais la tuer, l'ébouillanter, lui arrache ses tripes et la pendre avec, invoquer des corbeaux pour qu'ils lui dévorent les yeux, la noyer dans la graisse des cheveux de Rogue, lui arracher les doigts un par un et les lui faire manger ..."

"Mais de qui tu parles ?" m'interrompt Remus, inquiet, qui n'a pas encore vu le journal.

"RITA SKEETER" je crie en lui tendant la boule de papier qu'il tente de déplier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon, on ne peut pas faire des sorties à Pré-au-Lard entre Ambre et Remus tout le temps non plus !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Cognards : Merci pour ta review, contente qu'Ambre te plaise. Bonne lecture !**

"RITA SKEETER"

Cette garce va entendre parler de moi, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Alors que je la cherche des yeux, j'entends vaguement Remus en train d'essayer de me calmer. Cela semble faire de l'effet puisque je n'ai plus envie de l'ébouillanter mais seulement de lui raser la tête et de lui faire manger ses cheveux. Je remarque alors que toute la salle nous fixe toujours. D'accoord. Ils doivent tous se demander si c'est vrai cette histoire ? Alors rassurons les. Je me retourne vers Remus et l'embrasse, sans gène, devant Mcgonagall qui passe justement par là. D'abord surpris, il me rend mon baiser avec une douceur telle que j'ai l'impression de fondre. Lorsque nous avons fini, je me tourne vers la salle et crie :

"Et oui, la Maraudeuse sort avec un Maraudeur. Lancez vos ragots, je vous attend de pied ferme !"

Remus arrive par derrière et me prend par la main.

"Tu ne connais vraiment pas la discrétion toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aaah mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes voyons."

A cet instant, je pense que le calme est enfin revenu. Grossière erreur ! Ce serait oublier Sarah et James qui, après s'être jaugés du regard puisqu'il se détestent cordialement du fait de leurs maison respectives, se jettent sur moi, scandalisés que je ne les ai pas prévenus avant. Sachez bien tous que je n'ai pas pour tendance à raconter ma vie à tout le monde comme peuvent le faire James ou les groupies de Sirius. Ainsi, je lève les yeux aux ciels et leur résume en deux ou trois phrases ma journée d'hier et comment Remus et moi avons fini par nous mettre ensemble. Je promets à Sarah de tout lui raconter plus en détail au prochain cours que nous avons en commun et file m'asseoir à côté de mon copain qui m'a gentiment gardé une place. C'est Sirius qui commence les hostilités :

"Et bien, Lunard, tu nous surprend, Cornedrue, Queudver et moi. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à notre Maraudeuse nationale."

Pour votre information, les gars sont les seuls à utiliser ces surnoms débiles. Je me refuse à m'abaisser à un tel niveau de ridicule. D'ailleurs, personnellement, je leur ai bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à m'en attribuer un à moi.

"Pourquoi, t'es jaloux, Patmol ?" réplique sarcastiquement Remus qui sait très bien que ce ne pourrait être plus faux. Il me prend la main et commence à la caresser. Hmm, je pourrais me faire à ce genre de gestes agréables.

"Mais non, il n'est pas jaloux" intervient mon binoclard de meilleur ami, "d'ailleurs il a une copine en ce moment non ? Melia ? Lola ? Un truc du genre non ?"

"Melie. Et non, je ne suis plus avec elle. Maintenant elle s'appelle Cassandre et c'est une serdaigle."

"Une serdaigle a bien voulu de toi ?", je m'exclame haut et fort, "Tu l'avais droguée pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ton niveau de stupidité ?"

"Bon !" crie presque Peter qui ne veut pas voir un conflit arriver, "Il va falloir fêter ça!"

"De quoi ? Que Sirius ait une copine ? Mais enfin si on fait une fête à chaque fois qu'il en change, on aura plus le temps d'aller en cours !"

Ma remarque me vaut un regard noir de Sirius alors que Peter s'empresse de me répondre :

"Mais non ! On va fêter le fait que Remus et toi sortiez enfin ensemble !"

"Enfin ? Que veut tu dire par là Peter ? Ca fait longtemps que Remus s'intéressait à ma sœur de cœur ?" S'étonne James.

Alors là les gars, je sens les emmerdes arriver. J'ai un don pour ça. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en faire un métier.

"Je ... heu ... enfin, pas si longtemps non plus..." hésite Remus.

Super, il a pas l'air suspect lui.

"Bah oui, ça fait deux ans qu'il est amoureux d'elle." rit Peter qui ne semble pas avoir comprit la situation dans laquelle il vient de mettre mon copain. Etrangement, alors que Sirius blanchit à vue d'œil pour on ne sait qu'elle raison (qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à celui-là ?), James reste calme :

"Aha, j'ai dû mal comprendre, j'ai cru que ça faisait deux ans que tu t'intéressais à Ambre et que tu ne m'avais rien dit à moi, un de tes meilleurs amis. C'est fou comme on peut mal entendre parfois n'est-ce pas ?"

Autour de la table, personne n'est dupe, on sait tous très bien que James a parfaitement entendu. Remus me lance un regard d'appel à l'aide. Si je ne sortais pas avec lui, je vous jure que l'aurais laissé dans sa mélasse pour voir combien de temps il mettrait à se noyer. Mais bon, je suis trop bonne avec lui et tente donc une petite diversion :

"Donc, cette fête ? Je propose ce soir à la salle sur demande. Peter, tu t'occuperas des boissons alcoolisées puisque c'est ton idée cette petite fête."

Vengeance : Peter fout la merde entre Remus et James ? Je me débrouille donc pour le faire s'occuper de l'alcool, la tâche la plus compliquée à faire puisqu'on évite d'en garder dans nos chambres depuis que Mcgonagall a vu une bouteille dépasser de sous mon lit lors d'une visite d'inspection des chambres. J'ai bien tenté de lui faire croire que c'était du jus de pomme mais franchement mes arguments étaient loin d'être tip top. Néanmoins, James semble avoir marché dans la diversion puisque, après avoir grogné à Remus qu'ils verraient "ça" tous les deux, il pose la question la plus stupide qui m'a jamais été donné d'entendre (et ayant passé toute ma vie avec lui, je vous jure que ce n'est pas peu dire) :

"Vous pensez que je peux inviter Lily ?"

"Mais bien suuur ! Sans aucun hésitation ! Invitons donc la préfète la plus chiante et la plus sévère que les murs de Poudlard n'aient jamais abrité. Elle sera ravie de se soûler la gueule. Je pense qu'il y a même des chances pour qu'elle t'embrasse ! Allez, cours inviter ta Lily-chérie : plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite la fête sera annulée."

Les autres garçons semblent d'accord avec moi et James n'ose pas discuter plus. Il sait que j'ai raison.

L'après-midi se passe presque sans aucun soucis. Un seul point noir vient obscurcir ma journée. Alors que je sors du cours de divination où j'ai passé l'heure à raconter à Sarah mon après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec Remus, deux pimbêches blondes insignifiantes et stupides (voyez tout l'amour que je leur porte), décident de m'interpeller.

"Hé Stratford ! Si tu pouvais éviter la prochaine fois de te vanter à ta pote serpentarde et devant toute la classe de la façon dont t'as réussi à piéger le beau Remus, ça nous irait !"

"Oui !" renchérit la deuxième, " D'ailleurs, Remus ne restera pas longtemps avec toi quand il va découvrir que tout ce que tu as ce sont seulement deux obus mais qu'à part ça tu est aussi insipide qu'une feuille !"

...

La répartie de ces filles est impressionnante. De toute façon, dès que je découvre qu'elles peuvent aligner plus de quatre mots je meurs d'envie de les applaudir.

"Ah tu connais le mot insipide toi ? T'as dû préparer ta phrase combien de temps à l'avance pour pouvoir me la sortir comme si elle était naturelle ? Et, le _beau Remus_ , comme vous dites, c'est lui qui m'a invitée à sortir. Mais est-ce qu'il connaît au moins vos prénoms de fausses blondes trop maquillées ? Néanmoins, je dois vous accorder que vous méritez votre place à Gryffondor : il en faut du courage pour oser m'approcher et m'insulter alors que toute l'école connaît ma capacité à me venger. Vous souhaitiez m'intimider ? C'est raté, tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est que maintenant je vous ai dans le viseur. Un seul écart et tout Poudlard saura que toi, Jessica, tu couches avec un Serpentard dans les toilettes des filles (Eh oui, ça sert d'être pote avec Mimi Geignarde) et que toi, Alba, tu as une fois tenté de séduire pour qu'il te mette une meilleure note à un devoir (Non mais un fantôme, t'es stupide ou quoi ?). Maintenant, veuillez me laisser tranquille et cesser de m'importuner, il paraît que mon petit ami m'attend."

Sarah me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais me défendre sans frapper les gens. Surtout qu'ayant les deux plus grosses commères de l'école dans mon dortoir, j'en connais beaucoup et sur un sacré paquet de monde.

Alors que je commence à m'éloigner, je perçois du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement. Je n'hésite pas et sors d'un coup ma baguette tout en criant "PROTEGO". Les garces, elles vont me le payer très cher. Et devinez quoi ? J'ai quelques nouveaux sorts à tester.

"CAUVICULUS"

Et bien déjà, celui-là fonctionne. Elles se retrouvent toutes les deux sans un poil sur le caillou. Passons à la suite

"NECADORA"

Ah, celui là il va falloir l'améliorer, il leur reste encore un bout de pantalon, une chaussure et leurs sous-vêtements. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de continuer mes expériences, elles s'enfuient sans demander leur reste. Je suis déçue, j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle ont ressenti avec mes sorts. Histoire de noter tout ça dans mes observations quoi.

Le soir arrive et nous nous retrouvons tous dans la salle sur demande. Peter a bien fait son boulot en ramenant l'alcool nécessaire tandis que la salle nous fournit tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin comme nourriture. Des canapés moelleux sont disposés un peu partout et de grandes tapisseries aux couleurs de notre maison ornent les murs. Je lance un sort pour mettre de la musique et m'assois à côté de Remus qui me prend dans ses bras. Notre petite soirée tranquille peut enfin commencer...

... Enfin tranquille... jusqu'à ce que ma surprise arrive. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à 22h, et lorsqu'elle toque, je me lève tranquillement pour aller lui ouvrir sous les yeux surpris des autres maraudeurs. En voyant la personne qui se tient dans l'encadrement, James est le premier à réagir :

"Ah non pas elle ! Dégage de là toi, c'est pour les gens intéressants ici ! Allez oust !"

Sarah l'ignore, entre, me fait un bisou sur la joue et se jette sur un des canapés. Je passe la demi-heure suivante à expliquer aux garçons que soit elle reste, soit je m'en vais avec elle.

Je ne sais pas qui a eu la brillante idée de faire un concours de shots à trois heures du matin. C'est peut être moi, même si je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je me retrouve face à mon huitième verre. Sirius est le seul encore dans la course : James a arrêté au bout du troisième et Sarah n'en pouvait plus au bout du septième. Moi je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, je pète la forme. Enfin c'est vite dit mais en tout cas je n'abandonnerai pas. Et encore moins face à Sirius.

"Et bien Stratford, on faiblit ?"

Pour seule réponse, j'avale mon verre d'une traite et lui rempli le sien.

"A ton tour, Black."

Sirius et moi sommes arrivés ex-æquo, enfin je crois. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'est passé après le dixième de toute façon. Je me souviens avoir été m'affaler entre Remus et James et c'est tout. Youpi, je ne suis pas prête pour le mal de crâne que je vais me payer dans quelques heures.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut salut ! Alors je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour publier hier, vraiment désolée ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre un oeil après l'autre tout en essayant de définir quelle heure il peut bien être. Je sens Remus remuer à côté de moi tandis que James murmure "Lily, Lily". Ce gamin est incorrigible. Deux bras viennent m'entourer : Remus est lui aussi réveillé. Je l'embrasse et lui souris, j'aime beaucoup nos moments calmes rien que tous les deux. C'est reposant je dois dire. Je me cale un peu plus dans ses bras et observe nos amis : ils ont tous l'air si profondément endormis que rien ne pourrait les réveiller. Soudain, une idée me vient à l'esprit, et lorsque je la chuchote à Remus, il me fait un sourire complice tout en se levant. La salle sur demande créé une porte qui mène à une salle de bain très bien équipée. Nous remplissons deux grands sceaux et retournons silencieusement là où tout le monde est endormi. J'ose supposer qu'à présent vous avez compris ce que nous comptions faire. Et bien la réaction que vous imaginez n'atteindra jamais celle qu'ils ont eu en réalité. Sarah est restée figée, sans un mot, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et me promettant une horrible et proche vengeance. James et Peter, quant à eux, poussent un cri si aigu que j'ai peur qu'il ne casse toutes les vitres du château puis partent dans un fou rire. Complètement tarés ces deux là je vous le dis. Mais le pire reste Sirius. Il hurle que nous ne sommes que des inconscients complètement stupides qui méritent de brûler en Enfer. Il se met alors à nous pourchasser à travers le château, encore en caleçon (Ce qui a fait défaillir pas moins de quatre de ses groupies que nous avons croisé. J'ai compté.). Remus et moi ne faisons pas les fiers et nous séparons au niveau du deuxième étage après avoir fixé un point de rendez-vous au cinquième près d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Sirius le suit et je peux donc tranquillement rejoindre le cinquième étage sans soucis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arrive, essoufflé, et m'annonce qu'il pense avoir semé la terreur en caleçon. Il m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un bruit à quelques mètres de nous. Sirius se tient là, livide (ce qui lui arrive souvent en ce moment, est-il malade ? Je lui en toucherai un mot). Il a fait tomber un bout d'armure, c'est cela qui a attiré notre attention. Il semble alors se reprendre et nous dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Vous êtes dégoûtants, je suis traumatisé à vie. Je n'ai même plus envie de me venger. Beurk beurk." Là-dessus il repart tout aussitôt.

Comme s'il ne faisait pas pire dans tous les coins du château avec sa copine hebdomadaire ! Il m'épuise.

En montant à mon dortoir pour me changer avant d'aller en cours, j'entends à nouveau des éclats de voix provenant de notre salle commune. Encore James. Je me précipite donc en bas des escaliers pour pouvoir enfin voir ce première année qui semble tant contrarier mon meilleur ami. Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans la salle, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que les Maraudeurs qui soient présents, ce sont James et Remus qui se disputent. Enfin James crie après Remus et ce dernier reste calme, sa colère contrôlée dans la voix. Où est donc ce foutu première année ? Je me cache avant l'encadrement de la porte et tente d'écouter leur conversation puisque apparemment le première année n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas que je découvre cette dispute.

"Lunard tu abuses franchement ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec elle maintenant que tu as tout les droits ! Je reste son meilleur ami et j'ai donc mon mot à dire."

"En attendant, je reste sur mes positions et arrête de m'embêter avec ça." répond Remus, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour intervenir, je vois bien qu'ils parlent de moi et je veux le fin mot de cette histoire. Allons-y en finesse (ah ah ah je vous taquine bien sûr, la finesse n'existe pas chez Ambre Startford).

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

"Ah hum, encore ce première année, si je l'attrape je vais le..." Mais James n'a pas le temps de formuler ses menaces, que déjà je l'interromps.

"C'est ça prend moi pour un jambon."

"Pardon ?" Il fait de tels yeux ronds qu'on dirait un poisson rouge.

"Il n'y a pas de première année, à chaque fois tu te disputais avec Remus n'est-ce pas ?" En prononçant le prénom de mon petit ami, je jette un regard noir à celui-ci.

"Ah hum non, mais attends, on va tout t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?"

"Tout à fait Cornedrue, d'ailleurs c'est toi le meilleur en explications n'est-ce pas ?"

Joli coup Remus, si je n'étais pas fâchée je te féliciterais. James se résigne finalement à me balbutier quelques mots pour me raconter qu'il ne faisait que prévenir Remus que ce dernier n'avait pas intérêt à me faire du mal.

"T'as eu besoin de faire ça trois fois ? Tu me prends pour une gamine fragile ou quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que ce n'est pas le cas ? Le premier jour de première année j'ai remballé Lucius Malfoy qui avait trouvé que, je cite, "La petite à côté du binoclard a un beau cul". Tu te rappelles ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Son nez a doublé de volume et son pantalon a disparu, le ridiculisant pour son premier jour de rentrée ? Enfin James tu réponds quand on te parle ? "

"Oui oui désolé, je sais que t'aimes pas quand on te surprotège. Pour me faire pardonner je peux te venger de Skeeter si tu veux ?"

Par les poils de nez de Merlin, Panoramix et Dumbledore, ce mec est-il vraiment stupide ? Je suis à bout, moi qui croyais qu'il comprenait que j'étais égale à chacun des Maraudeurs, voilà qu'il vient me proposer de venger mon honneur. J'ai à peine le temps de lui murmurer une insulte que déjà je sors de la salle commune pour aller me réfugier dans la volière.

J'ai loupé les deux premiers cours de ce matin mais je m'en fiche. Cela me fait du bien d'être seule et de me remettre un peu en question : Est-ce que j'en ai trop fait ? Oui, j'aurais pu lui expliquer calmement. Non, je l'avais déjà fait et cela n'a jamais marché. Je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et voit Sirius qui s'assied, sans dire un mot, à côté de moi. Une bonne dizaine de minutes passent avant qu'il n'interrompe le silence :

"On ne te considère pas comme faible. C'est seulement qu'on tient à toi. James n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait et, tu le connais, il parle toujours trop vite."

En revenant à la salle commune, lieu de tous les drames apparemment, James me lance un regard triste. Il s'en veut. Bon. Pardonne ou pardonne pas ? Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre lui plus de quelques heures. Je lance donc :

"J'ai une idée pour Skeeter. Elle va s'en mordre les doigts mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour deux ou trois trucs."

La joie sur son visage me réchauffe le cœur. Il commençait déjà à me manquer. Peter qui traînait non loin de nous se rapproche et nous propose son aide. James et moi répondons d'une même voix :

"Non, les faux-jumeaux s'en chargent, rien que tous les deux." Nous éclatons de rire et complotons ensuite pendant tout le repas et pendant l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie. A la fin des cours, nous trouvons un coin éloigné du château pour faire des essais. Tout est prêt.

Je n'ai presque rien à faire excepté de me créer un alibi en allant voir Mcgonagall pour que, s'il vient à Skeeter la brillante idée de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, j'ai l'alibi le plus bétonné qui existe. James et moi nous séparons donc. Il est censé attendre Skeeter à la sortie des cours, la bousculer "sans faire exprès" et lui lancer le sort à ce moment où elle ne fera donc pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Vous vous demandez en quoi consiste le sort ? Mon frère de cœur et moi en sommes particulièrement fiers puisque nous l'avons inventé nous même : à chaque fois que la pimbêche qui se prend pour une journaliste touchera une plume et tentera d'écrire, la plume se mettra à l'attaquer. Je voulais qu'elle lui crève les yeux mais James m'a dit que j'y allais un peu fort. Je ne vois pas où aurait été le problème.

Lorsque, au moment du repas, James et moi voyons Rita Skeeter-l'affreuse débarquer, nous sommes pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle a des griffures plein le visage (rien que Mme. Pomfresh ne pourra guérir bien entendu) et ressemble à une animal aux abois. Les autres Maraudeurs nous regardent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, appréciateurs de notre vengeance. Remus passe une main dans mon dos et m'embrasse. Et bien, la journée a bien évolué depuis ce matin ! C'est à ce moment que James me rappelle que nous avons encore un entraînement de Quidditch après manger pour se préparer au match de demain contre les Poufsouffles. Flûte j'ai encore parlé trop vite... Pourquoi encore me suis-je inscrite dans cette équipe ? Ah oui, à cause du binoclard, c'est vrai, il lui faut quelqu'un pour asseoir son autorité naturelle quasi-inexistante.

L'entraînement n'est pas fabuleux : je suis trois fois à deux doigts de tomber de mon balais, trop occupée à faire coucou à Remus et James passe son temps à hurler sur toute l'équipe. Il est très stressé pour demain : si nous gagnions le match nous serons en bonne place pour la coupe. Sirius, lui, est à fond, est balance les cognards d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans difficulté. Il fait même deux ou trois acrobaties pour ses quelques groupies venues l'admirer malgré l'heure tardive. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en arrêtant le souaffle que vient de lancer Johanna, une poursuiveuse de notre équipe. Quelques temps plus tard, il est temps de rentrer et, après une bonne douche, je sors des vestiaires. Remus m'attend, prend ma main et nous remontons vers la salle commune en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs et de la copine de Sirius que je ne remarque pas avant la moitié du trajet. Elle ne dit pas un mot, je crois qu'être avec les Maraudeurs l'intimide. Personnellement, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi : on est un groupe de cinq imbéciles qui passent leur temps à rire, crier et faire des blagues. C'est tout.

Une fois dans mon lit, je serre fort ma couverture contre moi et ferme les yeux, complètement épuisée. Une minute passe, ma jambe me gratte. Deux minutes passent, ma main gratte aussi. Trois minutes c'est au tour de mon ventre. Au bout de cinq minutes c'est mon corps entier qui me démange. Mais enfin que se passe t'il ? Je me lève, incante un _Lumos_ qui fait grogner Evans puisqu'elle essaie de dormir, et découvre une étrange poudre étalée partout sur mon matelas. Ma parole mais c'est du poil à gratter ! Qui a bien pu oser en mettre dans mon lit ? Skeeter ? Non, il lui aurait fallu des jours pour mettre au point une vengeance. Je soulève mon oreiller et découvre une note.

 _Ma chère Gryffondor adorée,_

 _Te rappelles-tu de ce matin lorsque tu m'as réveillée avec un saut d'eau ?_

 _Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent mon amie._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

 _PS : au cas où tu imaginerais que tu puisses changer de draps, ceux rangés dans ta commode sont pleins de poil à gratter aussi._

 _Bisous._

 _Ta Serpentarde préférée._

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que Sarah, aucun Gryffondor n'aurait pris le risque de me faire mal dormir une veille de match de quidditch. Aucun n'aurait pris le risque de me faire mal dormir tout court en fait. La question que je me pose c'est comment elle s'est débrouillée pour s'introduire dans nos dortoir malgré la harpie de Grosse Dame qui nous sert de gardienne. Hmm, il faudra que je lui demande, ça me servira peut-être pour une prochaine blague.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ne suis pas furieuse ? Mais enfin je l'ai mérité et je me doutais bien que mon amie se vengerait. En fait je suis fière d'elle, je l'ai bien influencée : elle a profité de mon entraînement de quidditch pour rentrer dans mon dortoir et a même pensé à mettre de son poil à gratter dans mes draps de rechange. Bien sûr je n'irais jamais le lui dire en face.

Le seul problème qui se pose à présent c'est comment je vais bien faire pour dormir. Ah mais j'y pense ! James m'a enfin donné sa formule pour passer dans un autre dortoir que le sien, et si j'allais rendre une petite visite aux garçons pour voir s'il n'y en a pas un qui veut bien m'accueillir ?

Je m'introduis doucement dans leur chambre et me dirige vers le lit de Sirius pour lui faire peur mais à peine ai-je fait deux pas dans la chambre que toutes leurs baguettes s'allument vers moi, me laissant voir leurs propriétaires bien réveillés.

"Ambre, depuis quand est-ce qu'on dort à cette heure-ci nous ? Tu croyais vraiment nous réveiller ?" rit Sirius.

"Et bien, pour être honnête, oui."

"Je ne me rappelais pas qu'on ait prévu que tu dormes avec nous cette nuit ?" Me questionne James, surpris.

"Aha, ce n'était pas prévu mais, vous allez rire, Sarah s'est vengée et il est impossible que je dorme dans mon lit cette nuit. Lequel d'entre vous est assez généreux pour partager son lit cette nuit ?"

Déjà James se décale pour me faire une place, Remus me propose sans hésiter non plus, Peter rougit (être mal à l'aise pour ce genre de trucs c'est tout à fait son genre, c'est ridicule) tandis que Sirius blague en me disant avec un sourire pervers qu'il y aura de l'action si je veux dormir avec lui.

Très bien, ce sera Remus ou James. Mais n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour aller dormir avec Remus ? Enfin ça ne m'a jamais gênée avant mais maintenant qu'on est en couple ce n'est plus la même chose. Et s'il tentait quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas sure d'être prête. Enfin voyons c'est Remus ! Il ne tentera rien. Enfin quand même... Et si au contraire je vais dormir avec James, est-ce que je ne risquerais pas de le blesser ?

Par les chaussettes à pois de Merlin, que c'est compliqué ! Heureusement, mon petit ami me sort de mes questionnements par un simple regard qui me rassure et apaise mes craintes. Après que James ait fait rire tout le monde et réveillé la moitié de Poudlard au moins en se récriant que c'est un scandale que je dorme avec mon petit ami, qu'il est jaloux et que depuis que je suis avec Remus je l'ai abandonné, je m'endors dans les bras de mon lycanthrope préféré.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours parce que je n'ai pas eu de review sur les derniers chapitres et donc je me dis que peut être que les nouveaux chapitres sont moins bien que les précédents. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, haut les cœurs, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec le match de Quidditch Gryffondor vs. Poufsouffle.**

 **PS : J'ai mis en ligne un OS sur Supernatural c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas publié hier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

"QUELLE IDEE DE METTRE UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH LE MATIN. QUI EST LE L'ILLUMINE QUI A FAIT CA ?"

Voilà l'état dans lequel je suis ce matin après que Remus, James puis Sirius aient essayé de me réveiller tour à tour avec des manières de plus en plus brutales au fur et à mesure. Sirius, en me jetant du lit, a donc achevé de me réveiller. Enfin, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est aujourd'hui que se passe le match contre les Poufsouffles. James passe voir chaque membre de l'équipe pour nous donner des conseils tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir expliqué à Sirius qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier son balai, James s'approche et me demande de "ne surtout pas laisser passer de souaffle dans les buts." Nooon c'est pas vrai ? C'est cela l'objectif du gardien ? Mince alors ! Heureusement qu'il est là celui-là.

Il n'y a rien à faire, les matchs de quidditch me stressent et je deviens tout de suite méchante et désagréable. Je ne vous parle pas de mon état ensuite sur le terrain : pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis une bonne gardienne de but ? Parce que presque personne n'ose m'approcher durant le match bien sûr.

Toute notre maison est en émoi et nous ne cessons de recevoir des paroles d'encouragements tout au long de ce début de matinée. Remus et moi faisons le chemin rien que tous les deux vers les vestiaires. Même s'il ne joue pas, il tient à m'accompagner jusque là-bas.

"Fais bien attention surtout, évite de te mettre stupidement en danger comme d'habitude en essayant de frapper les batteurs. Ce n'est pas ton rôle."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Je l'embrasse "Tout va bien se passer, ce sont les Poufsouffles et pas les Serpentards en face." Et je pars vers les vestiaires pour enfiler ma tenue de joueuse.

"On s'est bien entraînés, on a trimé comme des malades mais on connaît maintenant toutes les techniques de nos adversaires. On va forcément assurer !"

Le discours de motivation de James est toujours aussi ennuyant. Je baille et mon ami m'envoie un regard noir. Oups. Je continue donc de me changer du côté des filles lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai laissé mon tee-shirt de l'autre côté des vestiaires.

"ATTENTION, je vais passer en soutien-gorge, le premier mec qui me regarde je le Stupéfix. Je me contrefous du match c'est bien clair ?"

Je crois m'être bien faite comprendre et lorsque je me dirige vers mon tee-shirt, ils sont tous retournés. Il me semble voir Sirius tenter d'amorcer un mouvement mais dès que je réitère ma menace, il se stoppe. Bien.

Nous finissons tous de nous habiller, embarquons nos balais et arrivons en volant sous les applaudissements de notre maison. Je tente de repérer Remus et Peter dans la foule mais je me fais bousculer par un Poufsouffle. J'essaie de voir qui est assez stupide pour me rentrer dedans mais je ne vois que son numéro : le six.

Le commentateur, Jack Lee un élève Gryffondor de sixième année, commence à nous présenter.

"Le numéro 1 des Gryffondors est bien sûr James Potter, attrapeur et capitaine !"

James fait une pirouette avec son balais et fait bonjour à la foule. C'est ensuite au tour de Sirius de faire le beau pour ses admiratrices. Je suis la dernière à passer, je baisse mon chapeau imaginaire à Lee qui m'envoie un baiser de sa main pour rire. Je l'aime bien ce gamin.

Il présente ensuite, avec un entrain bien plus moindre, les joueurs de Poufsouffle. Je fais donc bien attention jusqu'à ce qu'il dise le nom du mec qui m'a poussé, histoire que je fasse bien attention à lui pendant le match. Un joueur avec trop de hargne ça peut devenir dangereux.

"Le numéro 6 des Poufsouffles, remplaçant l'habituel batteur John Freshwood, Alex Enochy !"

La foule applaudit mais moi je reste bloquée. Qu'est-ce que ce décérébré fout sur MON terrain de quidditch ? Il a fait exprès de me foncer dedans tout à l'heure pour être sûr que je le remarque et pour me provoquer. Ce match vient de devenir bien plus intéressant que je ne l'avais imaginé en me levant ce matin. Je jette un coup d'œil à James et Sirius. Ils sont en train de discuter tous les deux tout en me regardant toutes les trente secondes. Ils ont vu Alex et ont prévu de le surveiller au cas où il tente quelque chose durant le match. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller les voir que déjà l'arbitre nous indique de rejoindre nos positions : le match va bientôt commencer.

Tout se déroule à peu près normalement, j'ai arrêté presque toutes les tentatives de buts et nous menons de 80 points. Cela fait déjà quarante-cinq minutes que nous jouons et nous attendons avec impatience que le Vif d'Or se montre. J'ai également surveillé Alex mais il ne semble pas faire attention à moi et cela me va très bien.

Soudain, je vois un éclat doré passer à ma droite. Je ne panique pas et réalise le signal que l'équipe a mis en place pour ce genre de situation pour avertir James sans que l'autre équipe ne réalise ce qu'il se passe. C'est à dire hurler sur Sirius (James et lui étaient fâchés le jour où nous avons décidé de cela).

"Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Où est-ce que t'as appris à être batteur ? Tu sais que tu dois taper dans les cognards pour les éloigner de nous n'est-ce pas ? Aaaah non mais plus bête que ça on oublie de respirer !"

Sirius qui n'est pas très loin de moi écarquille grand les yeux et met quelques instants à comprendre que j'essaie seulement d'attirer l'attention de James. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs bien compris ce que je faisais et je le vois plisser les yeux à la recherche de la balle dorée. Soudain, il fonce droit dessus. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Les Poufsouffles n'ont même pas fait le lien entre notre diversion et le Vif d'Or qu'a vu James.

J'ai encore parlé trop vite : Alex me lance un regard noir puis se détourne. Je fais fis de lui et regarde Sirius pour lui adresser un sourire d'excuse mais ce dernier a les yeux fixés sur quelque chose derrière moi et fonce avec toute la puissance de son balai vers moi. Surprise, je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter qu'il se jette sur mon balais qui perd de l'altitude sous son poids, abandonnant le sien qui se fait détruire quelques secondes plus tard par un cognard en furie. Je me retourne pour voir quel genre de taré enverrait un cognard aussi fort. Alex bien sûr, pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de me retourner ?

Nous nous retrouvons donc à deux sur mon balais, Sirius a les bras autour de mon ventre pour ne pas tomber.

"Merci Sirius, il a bien failli m'exploser la tête ce malade."

"Aha ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon job ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser un cognard tuer une de mes meilleurs amis !" s'exclame t'il en riant.

"Jette un coup d'œil à tes groupies, elles sont vertes de jalousie !" je ne peux m'empêcher de me lancer dans un fou rire en les observant.

"Oui ! Elles vont t'en vouloir ! D'ailleurs, Remus a l'air soulagé regarde. Si je pose ma tête contre toi, tu crois que j'arriverai à le rendre jaloux ?" me demande t'il très sérieusement.

"N'essaie même pas ! Et puis, tu croyais vraiment que notre participation au match était finie ? Allez montrons donc à ces Poufsouffles le duo d'enfer de batteur-gardienne que nous faisons !"

Durant les cinq dernières minutes du match c'est donc ce que nous faisons : moi déplaçant le balais qui est tout de même alourdi et se déplace donc plus lentement, et lui qui empêche le souaffle de rentrer dans les buts et renvoie tous les cognards qui passent, sur Alex. Finalement, nous voyions James s'élever vers le ciel à une allure folle, suivi de loin par l'attrapeuse adverse qui peine à le suivre. Il finit par redescendre bien plus lentement, à côté de la Poufsouffle. Mon meilleur ami 'arrête au milieu du terrain, évite un cognard qui passait par là, et brandit le Vif d'Or. Les rugissements des Gryffondors surgissent de partout et nous faisons des tours de terrains pour célébrer la victoire.

La fête ne s'arrête d'ailleurs pas là : elle dure jusqu'au soir. A 16h, toute notre maison célèbre joyeusement avec des bièrraubeurres ramenées de Pré-au-Lard par un élève. A un moment, je me mets à part et songe à Alex. Il a bien failli me tuer ce malade. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il m'en veuille autant ? Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit pourtant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me plonger plus profondément dans mes réflexions car Sirius arrive en souriant et me tend une bièraubeurre que je refuse.

"Et bien Princesse, que t'arrive t'il ?" Il pue l'alcool et doit en être à sa troisième bouteille au moins.

"Rien, je suis un peu fatiguée je crois. C'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec ta copine du moment ?"

Je ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver son nom, je me tromperai forcément.

"Oh, on a rompu. Je crois que ce n'était pas la fille qu'il me fallait."

"Y'a t'il au moins une fille qui convienne à M. Black ? Qui ait toutes les qualités requises ?" je m'exclame en riant aux éclats.

Sirius me regarde étrangement puis se penche doucement vers moi. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il est malade lui ? Je lui mets la gifle de sa vie et le pousse en arrière. Essayer d'embrasser une de ses meilleurs amis et accessoirement petite amie d'un de ses meilleurs amis ! Alors celle-là il ne me l'avait jamais faite.

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, très contrariée. Je prend mon livre et lis jusqu'à ce que James passe la tête par la porte :

"Désolé de te déranger Ambre, mais il faudrait y aller, c'est ce soir..."

"Ah bon déjà ? Oh navrée j'avais complètement oublié j'arrive !"

Je me précipite dans la salle commune où les garçons m'attendent. Remus a l'air livide. Je vais vers lui pour m'enquérir de son état.

"Ca va, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Par contre j'aimerais bien qu'on y aille. Sirius ne devrait pas tarder il est allé boire une potion anti-alcool."

Effectivement l'autre imbécile arrive et baisse les yeux en me voyant. Nous partons tous ensuite très discrètement vers la cabane hurlante.

Sur le chemin, Sirius se met à ma hauteur et me chuchote de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre :

"Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais complètement bourré. J'ai vraiment honte. Est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner et ne rien dire à Remus ?"

J'accepte, je sais qu'il fait toujours n'importe quoi avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Ma bonté me perdra.

Arrivés à la cabane, chacun se transforme : Sirius en chien, James en cerf (je le trouve tellement majestueux sous cette forme), Peter en rat et moi en aigle. Nous attendons donc ensuite patiemment que la pleine lune fasse son effet sur Remus et passons notre nuit à voler, pour moi, et à courir, pour les garçons. J'aime vraiment mon animagus : voler me fait me sentir tellement libre ! De plus, c'est une forme très pratique car elle me permet de voir si personne ne s'approche trop près de notre loup-garou.

Enfin, la nuit se passe parfaitement bien et nous rentrons au petit matin chacun dans son dortoir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, excepté Remus qui, lui, a tout de même besoin d'aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie comme à chaque fois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10 (déjà !), j'espère que vous avez apprécié les précédents. Celui-ci est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais il s'y passe pleins de choses importantes alors disons que je suis pardonnée ? Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !**

Le mois d'avril avait laissé place au mois de mai qui lui même était passé à une vitesse folle. Nous sommes à présent à une semaine des ASPICS et la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi proche. Remus et moi passons tout notre temps à réviser tout en tentant de faire disparaître les lacunes que Peter possède en Potion. James m'a dit récemment qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire réviser et c'est d'ailleurs pour me parler de cela qu'il déboule comme un fou dans la bibliothèque sous le regard agacé de la maîtresse des lieux.

"Ambrounette ! Jumelle de ma vie et de mon âme ! Devine qui a accepté de me donner des cours en Histoire de la Magie !"

"Evans ?" Cela semble évident, il n'y a qu'elle pour le mettre dans un tel état.

"Oui ! Je crois qu'elle m'aime vraiment bien ! D'ailleurs, ça te dérangerais d'arrêter de l'appeler par son nom de famille ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel et accepte. Ce sera Lily maintenant.

"Au fait, t'as bien mis la teinture dans le shampoing de Malfoy ?" Je demande à mon ami, inquiète que cette histoire avec Ev...Lily ne l'ai perturbé.

"Oui ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas du genre à oublier une blague à faire ! Surtout vu comme il a malmené Peter l'autre jour, il mérite un bonne petite vengeance façon maraudeurs..."

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Peter nous a raconté que le Serpentard l'avait coincé dans un coin et insulté puis lui avait lancé un chauve-furie. Il va comprendre ce que cela coûte de s'en prendre à un Maraudeur.

James regarde l'heure et m'annonce que c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Nous nous dirigeons donc tranquillement vers la grande salle. J'en profite, comme souvent ces derniers temps, pour essayer de retenir les plus infimes détails de ce si grand château. En effet, dans une semaine ce sera fini et plus jamais nous ne mettrons les pieds à Poudlard et cela me rend particulièrement triste. J'en ai un peu discuté avec James il y a quelques jours, il est d'accord avec moi mais a tout de même hâte de voir ce qui l'attend après.

Nous arrivons dans la salle pour prendre notre repas où déjà nous attendent les autres. Je passe dire bonjour à Sarah tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Malfoy qui possède à présent une magnifique chevelure bleue, et file rejoindre mes amis à la table des Gryffondors.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée mon amour ?" me demande Remus en m'embrassant. Ses petits surnoms me mettent mal à l'aise (je n'aime définitivement pas la mièvrerie) mais je laisse couler tant qu'il ne m'appelle pas "mon lapin".

"Très bien, et la tienne ?"

"Parfaite" répond-il en me souriant.

C'est ce moment que choisissent Sirius, James et Peter pour faire semblant de vomir. Je ne dis rien et réfléchis. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas comme cela avec Alex. Je sais il n'est pas un exemple parfait mais c'est le seul qui soit assez récent pour que je compare. Je n'était pas beaucoup attachée à lui et vraiment pas amoureuse. Et là, le suis-je ? Est-ce que c'est cela être amoureuse ? Se sentir bien avec une personne et être apaisée en la voyant ? En tout cas c'est comme ça que je me suis toujours représentée l'amour. Remus me caresse la main et j'ai quelques frissons. Nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin dans notre relation, nous voulons y aller doucement : nous ne sommes pas pressés. Je devrais quand même lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il m'avait déjà avoué ses propres sentiments lors de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard et doit maintenant attendre que je prononce ces trois petits mots. Si j'en parle à Sarah, manipulatrice comme elle est, elle va me dire de ne rien dire puisque je suis en position de force. Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'y avoir de position de force dans un couple n'est-ce pas ?

Remus me demande si tout va bien. Il m'a vue absorbée dans mes pensées et s'est inquiété. Mon cœur fond un peu plus à l'idée que cet homme est parfait. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il me prend, je me penche vers son oreille et lui chuchote :

"Je crois que je t'aime."

Il a d'abord l'air surpris. J'ai peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. Puis je le vois réaliser peu à peu ce que je viens de lui révéler et un sourire immense grandit peu à peu sur son visage. Il m'embrasse alors, d'un baiser doux où il me transmet tout l'amour que lui ressent pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, James tousse assez fort pour nous rappeler que nous sommes en public et nous nous séparons à contrecœur. Nous essuyons les taquineries de nos amis sans même y faire attention, plongés dans notre bulle.

Nous avons décidé que ce soir je dormais avec les garçons. Enfin je l'ai plus imposé qu'autre chose mais bon ... C'est ainsi que je me retrouve sur le lit de Remus, bien installée dans les bras de celui-ci, regardant vaguement James et Peter faire une partie d'échecs sorciers. Sirius, lui, nous a marmonné qu'il sortait retrouver une fille. Il est assez distant et pâle ces derniers mois, je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est sûrement à cause de sa famille mais je n'ose pas lui en toucher un mot car il risque de se braquer comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parle des Black. Je me tourne vers Remus et lui pose une question qui me taraude depuis un certain temps déjà.

"Tu m'as dis que tu étais amoureux de moi depuis deux ans déjà. Comment c'est arrivé ? Enfin, on était amis avant cela, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu commences à ressentir des sentiments pour moi ?"

Il a l'air surpris par ma question mais pas mécontent que je la pose.

"La première fois que je t'ai vue, c'était en descendant du train à notre rentrée en première année, tu étais à côté de James et tu hurlais déjà sur Malfoy. Je me suis dis qu'on avait jamais vu pareille furie et que tu devais être un calvaire à côtoyer."

Il a un petit air désolé qui me fait rire, néanmoins il a raison : j'ai l'impression que je fais toujours ce genre de premier effet. Il continue :

"Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître, toi et ta personnalité un peu bipolaire. Toujours prête à défendre tes amis dès que quelqu'un d'autre que toi les embêtait. Tu étais drôle, gentille mais pas trop, intelligente et ... je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Le jour où j'ai vraiment eu le déclic c'était en cinquième année, quand tu t'étais disputée vraiment très fort avec James et que tu avais décidé de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Tu te rappelles ?"

Je hoche la tête. Je crois que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette dispute. Ne pas parler à celui que je considère comme mon frère jumeau pendant toute une semaine avait été un véritable calvaire. Je ne suis désormais même plus sure de la raison de la dispute mais je crois qu'il m'avait expliqué, qu'étant une fille, il y avait des secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec moi. Je n'avais pas compris. Je ne comprend toujours pas d'ailleurs mais lui a intégré le concept que mon sexe n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il peut me raconter ou non.

"Tu étais tellement triste, cela m'avait brisé le cœur. Un soir où tu avais pleuré sur mon épaule, j'étais allé voir James et j'avais tenté de résoudre votre conflit. Lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser, la joie et le soulagement sur ton visage ont fait gonfler mon cœur de bonheur à un tel point que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments à ce moment là. Seul Peter l'a su car cela me démangeait trop d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il était le seul à qui je pouvais me confier d'ailleurs : Sirius m'aurait taquiné à longueurs de journées à ce propos et James s'est à peine douté de quelque chose cette année que déjà j'ai eu le droit à des menaces."

Nous passons encore deux heures entières à discuter puis je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras alors que James commence à crier au scandale du fait que je ne dorme à nouveau pas avec lui.

Le lendemain, je me lève sans réveiller personne. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sarah dans la Grande Salle, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous n'avons pas discuté ensemble. Peter commence à bouger dans son sommeil, il ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller lui aussi. J'enfile mes habits de la veille et file à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Alors, que j'arrive au premier étage, un bras m'attrape et je reçois un coup dans mon nez qui se met immédiatement à saigner. Je reconnais la voix de Malfoy qui me chuchote :

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à éviter les conséquences de ta petite farce d'hier tout de même ?"

Et sans que j'ai pu lui répondre une quelconque phrase pleine de ma répartie légendaire ou attraper ma baguette, je me retrouve en train de dégringoler dans les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je sens ma tête cogner contre chacune des marches et me roule en boule pour me protéger un maximum.

J'attends quelques instants, tout tourne autour de moi et je peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant, je vois une forme s'approcher doucement de moi, je reconnais la voix paniquée de Peter :

"Par Merlin ! Ambre ! Ca va ?"

Mais bien sûr mon bon ami, tout roule. Je viens de me faire pousser dans les escaliers mais ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me contente de froncer les sourcils, incapable de trouver la force pour répondre. Je l'entend vaguement dire qu'il va aller chercher quelqu'un mais il est déjà parti avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Il m'a laissée toute seule ? A la merci de n'importe quel taré passant par là ? Vous devez vous dire, comme Peter apparemment, qu'à Poudlard je n'ai que très peu de chance de tomber sur un taré pareil. Et bien, moi pas : nombreux sont les gens qui m'en veulent assez pour me jouer un tour alors que je suis dans une position aussi délicate. Je pourrais citer Alex, Malfoy, n'importe quel Serpentard sauf Sarah, n'importe quel(le) groupie des Maraudeurs. Je parle donc au final de presque un tiers de Poudlard. Super. Néanmoins, personne ne m'agresse jusqu'à ce que Peter arrive avec celui que je reconnais comme étant Sirius, ce dernier me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote des mots de réconfort :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, tout va bien se passer. Mme. Pomfresh va te retaper en moins de deux tu vas voir ! Peter est carrément stupide de ne pas t'avoir portée lui-même à l'infirmerie, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir : il a un peu de mal à réagir pendant les moments d'urgence. Ah et puis quelle maladroite tu fais toi aussi ! Tomber dans les escaliers ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention où tu marchais ?"

Il a l'air réellement inquiet mais je n'en ai rien à faire, il croit que j'ai glissé ! Je rectifie la situation immédiatement. Enfin je tente de la rectifier :

"Malfoy. Poussée."

Vu son regard horrifié, je crois qu'il a compris. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier que déjà je tombe dans les vapes.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, deux garçons que je ne voit pas bien sont présents à côté de moi. Lorsque je leur demande combien de temps j'ai dormi. Le plus grand des deux se lève et me dit :

"Rien qu'une journée mon coeur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mme. Pomfresh nous a assuré que tout allait bien. Tu t'es fait sacrément mal à la tête. Ca aurait pu être grave tout de même."

Le second renchérit :

"J'aurais fait comment moi sans toi ? Tes parents m'en auraient voulu à mort ! Perdre ma fausse jumelle, tu imagines !"

Je crois qu'ils attendent que je leur réponde quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je leur sors la seule chose que je trouve à dire, c'est-à-dire :

"Très bien. Mais qui êtes-vous en fait ?"

Les regards horrifiés sur leurs visages m'annoncent que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit cliffhanger des familles du dernier chapitre ! Je pense que je vais commencer à ralentir le rythme de publication car j'ai du mal à avancer (et oui, je ne suis pas encore en vacances : les joies de la fac qui ne m'offre qu'une semaine).**

 **Voilà un chapitre bien plus court que d'habitude mais avec un grand avancement dans l'histoire donc bon, on me pardonne je crois.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

"Très bien. Mais qui êtes-vous en fait ?"

Les regards horrifiés sur leurs visages m'annoncent que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire ...

"Mais enfin Ambrounette, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est nous ! Ton copain et ton meilleur ami ! James et Remus !"

"Je m'appelle vraiment Ambrounette ? C'est assez moche comme prénom ... Et je sors avec toi ?" je demande, un air inquiet sur le visage, à celui qui porte des lunettes.

"Quoi ? Non non ! Tu ne sors pas avec moi ! Beurk beurk ! Mais enfin Remus réagit, dis quelque chose !"

Celui qu'il a appelé Remus ne bouge plus et se contente de me fixer avec un air absent. Lorsque, enfin, il se décide à parler c'est pour faire les présentations :

"Lui c'est James, ton meilleur ami. Moi c'est Remus, ton copain."

"Et donc, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît tous les trois ?"

"Tu connais James depuis que tu es née, moi cela fait depuis notre rentrée en première année..."

"Ah d'accord, et comment je suis d'habitude ? Enfin je veux dire, je suis vraiment sympa ou pas vraiment ? Je suis drôle ou pas ?"

C'est au tour du garçon à lunettes, James, de me répondre :

"Et bien, avec Remus vous êtes les meilleurs en cours. Tu es vraiment très intelligente et tu nous sors le plus souvent des situations compliquées pour nos blagues. Bon, il faut avouer que tes blagues à toi ne sont pas toujours excellentes mais on y peut rien !" Je crois que sa dernière phrase est là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je renchéris :

"Mais voyons Jamesounet ! Tu sais que mes blagues sont les meilleures ! Regarde, je vous ai bien eus là : croire que je puisse perdre la mémoire pour une simple chute dans les escaliers ! A quel point peut-on être aussi crédule ?"

Je pleure de rire devant leurs airs stupéfaits. Mes éclats de rire finissent d'ailleurs par attirer l'attention de Mme. Pomfresh qui dit aux garçons de me laisser me reposer. Ma crise de fou rire prend une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'arrêter.

Mais le soir, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger avec les Maraudeurs, rien que voir James et Remus me fait repartir à nouveau. Je ris à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Lorsque je raconte la blague que j'ai récemment faite aux deux garçons à Sirius et Peter, ceux-ci s'écroulent de rire à leur tour alors que je tente de leur faire une imitation assez précise du visage de Remus lorsqu'il a cru que je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Ce dernier croise ses bras et semble bouder un peu, je l'embrasse alors tendrement pour me faire pardonner. James, qui ne boudait plus jusqu'à présent, s'écrie alors avec un sourire éclatant de stupidité que lui aussi veut un baiser. Nous éclatons tous de rire et je me fais la remarque que mon accident s'est bien terminé au final. Néanmoins, je me promets de me venger de cet insupportable Serpentard blond qui a osé essayer d'attenter à ma vie.

Le reste de la semaine passe tranquillement. J'ai beaucoup stressé pour les ASPICS mais au final tout s'est déroulé sans encombre et c'est pourquoi je suis actuellement devant le tableau d'annonce des résultats avec tous les Maraudeurs, Lily ainsi que Sarah.

" Je n'ai que des Optimal !" s'exclame Lily alors que personne n'est surpris par ses résultats.

Remus et moi obtenons haut la main nos Aspics, Sirius et James ont réussi à remonter leurs notes en Histoire de la Magie grâce à leurs compétences en DCFM et Peter et Sarah m'indiquent d'un sourire qu'ils ont également réussi. Je suis particulièrement heureuse. Soudain, quelqu'un tape sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vois Alex, mal à l'aise, en train d'essayer de me parler malgré mes amis qui le regardent d'un air menaçant lui signifiant de dégager.

"Salut Ambre, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mise en danger au match de Quidditch et d'avoir voulu t'hypnotiser. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime beaucoup et que j'aurais voulu regagner ton amitié..."

Mais ce type est bipolaire ou quoi ? Mais que quelqu'un lui donne un bon coup de pelle pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Je ne me fais pas prier pour lui répondre sans gentillesse :

"T'es con à plein temps ou c'est juste une passion ? Plus jamais tu ne me parles, plus jamais tu ne m'approches, plus jamais tu ne me regardes et surtout plus jamais tu ne penses à moi. Ai-je bien été claire ?" Il hoche la tête. "Super, maintenant dégage."

Ce type est incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel niveau de stupidité était humainement atteignable.

Le soir, nous sommes tous très impatients pour la remise des coupes de Quidditch et de celle des maisons. Nous savons que nous avons remporté celle de Quidditch puisque nous avons gagné notre dernier match contre Serpentard ce mois-ci. Ainsi, lorsque Dumbledore demande à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor de se lever et remet la coupe entre les mains de James, notre capitaine, ce n'est pas une surprise. Pourtant nous sommes tous très émus par l'évènement. Mcgonagall est aussi heureuse que nous, voir plus. C'est ensuite au tour de la coupe des maisons d'être remise aux Serdaigles. Peter fait une remarque à laquelle nous acquiesçons tous :

"Tant que ce ne sont pas les Serpentard qui l'ont, ça me va."

Alors que nous allions démarrer notre dernier festin à l'intérieur du château, Dumbledore se met debout et semble vouloir entamer un discours.

"Chers élèves, cela a été une année je l'espère fantastique pour chacun d'entre vous. J'aimerais particulièrement féliciter tous les élèves ayant obtenu leurs Buses et Aspics après avoir fourni des efforts acharnés dans leur travail. Avant que nous ne commencions le repas, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Elle concerne tout particulièrement les dernières années. Après de longues discussions entre le Ministre de la Magie et moi-même, je me suis rendu compte que l'enseignement à Poudlard vous ouvrait beaucoup de portes mais ne vous laissait pas réellement la possibilité d'approfondir un maximum les matières qui vous plaisent le plus. C'est pourquoi, avec l'approbation du Ministère de la Magie et de tous les professeurs ici présents, j'instaure dès aujourd'hui une huitième année dans notre très chère école."

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde est choqué. Les sept années scolaires à Poudlard sont une institution ! Cela doit est ainsi depuis l'époque des fondateurs ! Nous nous jetons tous des regards surpris et les autres semblent incapables de dire un mot ou de bouger. Ce qui n'est bien sûr pas mon cas puisque je passe mon temps à avoir la bougeotte. Je me lève donc et m'exclame haut et fort : "Excusez-moi monsieur comment se déroulera ce que j'oserais qualifier d'allongement de peine ?"

Le directeur sourit à mon expression. Je l'aime bien ce vieux bougre, il a un sens de l'humour assez développé pour rire à mes blagues, plus que Mcgonagall en tout cas.

"Mlle. Stratford, merci d'avoir posé cette question si pertinente. Je crois que ma réponse va particulièrement vous plaire. Tout d'abord, les élèves en année de spécialisation choisiront une matière principale ainsi qu'une option. N'ayant que ces deux seuls cours dans la semaine, ils auront un emploi du temps bien plus léger que les années précédentes. De plus, étant majeurs, ils auront bien plus de libertés : aucune obligation d'habiter au château puisqu'il existe des chambres à Pré-au-Lard. Néanmoins, pour les étudiants voulant résider à Poudlard, des dortoirs mixtes seront mis à disposition. A la fin de l'année, pour les étudiants dont les notes atteignent un certain niveau, un certificat d'aptitude dans la discipline choisie sera délivré. Cela vous convient-il Mlle. Startford ?" demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Mais c'est Poudlard sans les inconvénients ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vous aime Monsieur !" je m'exclame sans gêne. Le directeur rit puis me fait signe de me rasseoir puisque le banquet va commencer.

Tout le château est en effervescence, personne ne peut s'empêcher de parler de ce qui semble être une révolution dans l'enseignement. Lily, Remus et moi sommes heureux de passer une nouvelle année tandis que James est partagé : il avait tellement hâte de commencer sa formation d'Auror et maintenant il découvre qu'il doit encore attendre un an mais il est également content de passer encore une année en compagnie de ses amis dans la meilleure école de magie qui soit. Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius et Peter en pensent car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de leur demander.

A peine le professeur a-t-il annoncé que nous pourrions avoir des dortoirs mixtes que déjà mon frère de cœur a commencé à imaginer une vie de dortoir entre les cinq maraudeurs. Il semble réellement excité à ce propos. Je dois dire que cela me réjouis également beaucoup de savoir que je vais pouvoir partager (légalement pour une fois) une chambre avec les autres maraudeurs pendant une année entière. Remus a, lui, commencé à extrapoler sur la possibilité que Dumbledore fasse construire, pendant les vacances, une nouvelle tour qui servirait de dortoir pour les élèves en année de spécialisation. Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment la conversation et m'interroge plutôt : comment cela se fait-il que notre directeur décide si soudainement de créer une nouvelle année ? On pourrait penser que cela devrait être une décision mûrement réfléchie. Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Serait-ce à cause de ce mage noir qui semble récupérer toujours plus de sympathisants ? Dumbledore souhaite-t-il garder à l'œil ceux d'entre nous, comme certains Serpentards, qui auraient peut-être des vues sur le pouvoir que ce malade peut leur offrir ? Ou bien est-ce pour protéger la nouvelle génération de sorciers ? Connaissant notre directeur, c'est sûrement un peu des deux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Après une semaine entière de galères en tout genre, j'ai enfin le temps de vous laisser le dernier chapitre que je viens de finir à l'instant ! Le triangle amoureux se mettra en place ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste une grande adepte du Slow Burn. Encore quelques chapitres et Sirius et Ambre commenceront vraiment à se rapprocher. Bonne soirée !**

 **Pensez à me laisser une review, aka le carburant pour mes histoires.**

 **Je rappelle que si vous voulez voir quelque chose apparaître dans l'histoire (une scène, un ship, une réfèrence, une réplique ...) n'hésitez pas !**

Vous rappelez vous de Malfoy ? Mais oui ! Cet imbécile qui a crû que me pousser dans les escaliers suffirait à ce que moi et mes copains arrêtions de l'embêter. Ah, le pauvre niais ! Enfin, calmons-nous, tout le monde n'a pas la même merveilleuse intelligence que moi ... James commence sérieusement à déteindre sur moi dites donc. Je disais, qu'en tant que Maraudeurs, nous ne pouvions laisser une telle offense impunie. C'est pourquoi James courre dans tout Poudlard en brandissant un caleçon, et poursuivi par Malfoy. Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est normal, je vais vous expliquer le plan que nous sommes en train d'appliquer. Tout d'abord, nous avions besoin d'un Serpentard prêt à nous aider. Mission impossible ? Et bien non, Sarah avait été marquée par mon accident et avait vraiment eu peur de perdre une de ses seules amies. C'est pourquoi, lorsque je lui ai gentiment demandé son aide, elle a accepté avec ravissement. Elle a donc discrètement volé un caleçon au Serpentard blond alors qu'il faisait sa valise et l'a donné à James. Puéril vous dites ? Qui vous a dit que nous comptions nous arrêter là ? Le principe de diversion bon sang ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Bref. James vient donc de passer devant moi, le caleçon (que j'espère propre mais, connaissant Sarah et son aversion pour James, c'est peu probable) à la main. Je suis cachée derrière une armoire au fin fond d'un couloir perdu du château. C'est au tour de Peter d'agir : sous sa forme de rat il mord le Serpentard ce qui le distrait quelques instants (DISTRACTION ET DIVERSION VOYONS) et il ne regarde donc pas devant lui. J'ouvre grand l'armoire, Remus lance en chuchotant un sortilège qui lie les membres de Malfoy et le fait tomber dans l'armoire, Sirius un sortilège qui le rend muet pour une dizaine d'heures et je referme l'armoire. Rapide, efficace et le bonus étant que dans sa précipitation il n'a pas pu voir ses agresseurs et s'il accuse James, celui-ci pourra rétorquer qu'il n'avait fait que lui voler un caleçon. Un magnifique travail d'équipe. Il va rester là dedans jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express parte en direction de Londres. Je suis pressée de voir la tête que va faire son père en découvrant que son fils a raté le train. Nous courons ensuite faire nos valises : le train part dans deux heures et aucun de nous ne souhaite tenir compagnie à Malfoy.

La huitième année ajoutée par le directeur est le sujet favori des septième années ces derniers temps. Personnellement, cela me réjouis assez : je ne me sentais pas vraiment prête à laisser derrière moi le château et les bons moments que j'y ai passés en compagnie des garçons et de Sarah. C'est d'ailleurs en sa compagnie que je monte dans le train et rejoins les autres Maraudeurs qui se tendent à sa vue. Il ne lui en faut pas moins pour leur lancer une petite pique :

"Désolée pour vous, mais je suis aussi l'amie d'Ambre alors soit vous m'acceptez ici soit elle et moi on va dans un autre wagon..."

Je ne réagis pas, m'assois entre elle et Remus, et me plonge dans mon roman alors qu'elle se prend ENCORE la tête avec James. Ces deux là ne pourront jamais se supporter je crois bien. Leur dispute est néanmoins interrompue lorsque Lily débarque et s'installe à côté de James et commence à discuter des Aspics avec Peter. Je vous jure que mon meilleur ami est devenu blanc et n'a plus osé bouger. Jamais sa rousse ne s'était volontairement autant approchée de lui. Je sens que Sarah s'apprête à faire une remarque mais je l'en empêche en posant une main sur son bras et lui jetant un regard dissuasif. Elle prend donc un livre et se plonge dedans alors que j'en fais de même avec le mien en espérant ne plus être dérangée pendant au moins un bonne heure.

Dire que j'espérais être tranquille une heure dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Même dix minutes de paix sont impossibles. Au bout de trois minutes dans mon roman, je sens une main glisser sur mes épaules et de chauds baisers s'insinuer dans mon cou. Remus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je pousse un soupir d'aise et m'abandonne à ses gestes tendres tout en posant mon livre à côté de moi sans prendre soin de mettre un marque-page. Je tourne la tête et passe une main dans sa nuque que je caresse. Je ne connais rien de plus agréable que ses caresses. Bien sûr, il était impossible que nous restions ainsi plus d'une ou deux minutes dans un à côté des Maraudeurs auxquels s'était ajoutée une Serpentard.

"Hé, vous ne pouvez pas attendre que nous soyons arrivés ? Je vous rappelle que vous passez l'été ensemble puisque les parents de Remus sont en Italie !" James, mon ami, tu verras quand tu seras en couple avec Lily, je saurais me rappeler tes commentaires intrusifs dans ma vie amoureuse.

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Continuez, j'observe." Sirius et sa classe habituelle. Même s'il dit ça pour rire, c'est assez dérangeant et je crois que c'est le but poursuivi. Remus réponds sans hésitation :

"Pervers. Au fait t'es en couple en ce moment ? Ou bien tu t'es déjà fait Poudlard ?"

"Non pas encore, il manque Ambre." dit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Je regarde Remus et nous rions sachant que cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Sirius, qui habituellement aurait fait un autre commentaire sarcastique, ne réagit pas. Pire, il croise ses bras et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège. Je croise le regard de mon copain qui lui ne comprend pas ce qu'il prend au Black.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que nous discutons et nous moquons de Malfoy qui, à l'heure qu'il est, doit être enfin sorti de son placard et paniquer. Lily se manifeste et nous demande ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que nous décidions d'une telle vengeance. Après que James, transi d'amour à un point où cela me dégoûte presque, lui ait expliqué, elle s'exclame :

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il l'aurait immédiatement renvoyé !"

La raison de nos actions qui me semblait si évidente ne l'est apparemment pas pour tout le monde. Je m'oblige donc à tout lui expliquer.

"On parle de Malfoy. Dont le père tient en laisse le conseil de l'école. Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de faire grand chose. Grâce à notre vengeance, Malfoy va se faire punir par son père durant toutes les vacances pour avoir eu l'audace de se ridiculiser en loupant le train et en l'obligeant à venir le chercher. C'est encore mieux que de le faire virer : on va pouvoir se moquer de lui toute l'année prochaine avec ça."

En arrivant en gare, je regarde à la fenêtre et découvre tous les parents attendant leurs enfants sur le quai 9 3/4. Nous récupérons nos valises et je cours dans les bras de mes parents qui m'ont affreusement manqué. J'embrasse ensuite les parents de James qui sont mes parrains et mon meilleur ami en fait de même avec les miens. Sirius, Remus et Peter sont légèrement en retrait. Tandis que Sirius s'approche des Potter et les remercie de l'accueillir pour l'été, Remus pose sa main sur mon épaule sous le regard interrogateur de ma mère et suspicieux de mon père. Vous parlez d'un cliché.

"Bonjour monsieur et madame Stratford."

"Remus, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Octavia depuis le temps !" s'exclame ma mère, un léger sourire sur le visage.

"Moi ce sera quand même monsieur Stratford" déclare mon père

"Papa !"

"Robin !"

Ma mère et moi nous sommes décriées en même temps. J'explique ensuite, tout à fait mal à l'aise, à mes parents que ma relation avec Remus a quelques peu évolué durant cette année. J'avais repoussé ce moment au maximum mais à présent je dois bien affronter mes responsabilités. Mon père a l'air grognon mais ma mère rit.

"Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Tu ne parles que de lui dans tes lettres !"

"Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?" se scandalise mon père.

"Regarde ta réaction Robin, la pauvre t'aurait vu débarquer à Poudlard avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de dire quidditch !"

Je vous jure que je vénère ma mère. Que dis-je, je l'idolâtre !

"D'ailleurs, tu dois dormir chez les Potter durant cet été Remus ?" s'enquiert-elle.

"Oui mada... Octavia" se reprend mon petit ami en voyant le regard que ma mère lui lance.

"Cela risque de faire beaucoup de monde chez eux durant tout un été, tu viendras dormir à la maison plutôt. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?"

"Maman !"

"Octavia !"

"Voilà qui est réglé" s'exclame-t-elle, fière de son idée alors que Remus observe mon père avec un air de malaise particulièrement marqué.

Tout s'est donc fait en fonction de ce que ma mère avait décidé. En apprenant la nouvelle, James me lance un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Je n'aurais aucun remord à le noyer dans sa piscine de riche demain celui-là. Nous récupérons donc nos bagages et Sirius lance très fort à Rogue qui se baladait par là :

"A l'année prochaine, Servilus !"

Je le trouve un peu cruel, il ne nous a rien fait récemment. De plus, je n'aime pas ce surnom, je le trouve carrément méchant, digne de Serpentard. N'allez pas non plus croire que j'apprécie Rogue, je l'exècre au plus haut point, mais je crois que l'embêter lorsqu'il ne nous a rien fait est un peu stupide.

Arrivés à la maison, nous nous installons : Remus dans la chambre en face de la mienne, sous le regard suspicieux de mon père. Mais quelle lourdeur ! J'ai 17 ans, quand va t'il enfin le comprendre ? Une fois les valises posées, je me précipite dans le jardin pour retrouver James, Sirius et Peter. La maison des Potter est mitoyenne de la notre et nous avons enlevé la haie qui séparait nos deux jardins. Celui de la famille de James est un peu plus petit que le notre mais sa maison est bien plus grande. Tandis qu'eux possèdent une piscine qui est tout à fait agréable en été, ma mère a fait installer un terrain de quidditch dans le notre puisqu'elle en a besoin pour son travail : elle est poursuiveuse chez les Flèches d'Appleby.

C'est ainsi que déjà la première semaine des vacances passe : nous partageons notre temps entre piscine et matchs de quidditch improvisés qui se finissent souvent en séance de tirs au but.

Nous sommes mardi et Sirius vient de déclarer que, au final, je n'étais pas une si bonne gardienne de but que cela. A quel moment de sa courte vie a-t-il pu croire que je laisserais passer cet affront ? Ni une ni deux nous nous retrouvons donc pour une séance de tirs au but arbitrés par les autres Maraudeurs. Cela va donner. Il lance un premier souaffle que j'arrête sans peine.

"Et bah, Black, on a du mal à marquer ? T'es fatigué ? Une petite potion te ferait peut-être du bien ?"

"TA GUEULE STRATFORD"

"La politesse Black !"

"J'AI DIT TA GUEULE STRATFORD, LA MAMIE NE VA PAS COMMENCER A ME DONNER DES LECONS "

Ah oui, remise en contexte. Les garçons adooorent se moquer de ma façon de parler. En effet, j'utilise parfois des termes quelque peu... usités. Je ne vois pas où est le problème et Remus dit que cela donne un caractère à mes propos. Enfin bon. Je rattrape donc un second Souaffle que vient d'envoyer le tombeur de ces dames puis me tourne vers mon meilleur ami qui est écroulé de rire devant mes échanges avec Sirius :

"Dis moi Jamesounet, on me déclare vainqueure tout de suite ou bien on se tape quand même tous les essais de l'autre veau marin ?"

Je ne vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel se met Sirius. Au final, après trois quarts d'heure d'essais, il n'a marqué qu'un seul but et c'est parce que Remus m'avait rejointe en montant sur son balais et m'avait... distraite disons...

Après cette partie éreintante (surtout pour Sirius qui est particulièrement grognon du fait de sa défaite), nous nous retrouvons au bord de la piscine des Potter. Je prend mon livre et me repose un peu à l'ombre à côté des garçons. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens quelqu'un m'arracher mon précieux roman des mains et me soulever de mon transat. Comment se fait-il que je crois encore qu'un moment tranquille en compagnie de ces garçons soit possible ? Je me retrouve donc évidemment projetée dans la piscine. Ma vie est un cliché. Je me retourne et découvre James, hilare et fier de sa petite blague. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive que déjà il se retrouve à mes côtés dans l'eau alors que j'essaie de le couler pour lui faire payer ses blagues stupides.

Après nous être séchés et avoir mangé tous ensemble un barbecue chez les Potter, nous nous retrouvons entre jeunes et Sirius semble avoir une brillante idée et ne se fait pas prier pour la partager :

"Et si on sortait et qu'on allait se poser dans un bar moldu ?"

Ni une ni deux, nous nous mettons en route même si je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire que de faire débarquer cinq sorciers dans un bar bondé de moldus. Enfin bon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heu ... Oups ? Désolée ? Mes plus plates excuses ? J'ai disparu pendant des mois sans donner de nouvelles et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **PS : Je rappelle que si vous voulez voir quelque chose apparaître dans l'histoire (une scène, un ship, une référence, une réplique ...) n'hésitez pas à me demander et je verrais ce que je peux faire!**

Nous arrivons dans une boîte si bruyante qu'elle m'en ferait presque regretter la salle commune des Gryffondors. Partout de jeunes moldus dansent alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : me poser tranquillement à une table avec une bière à la main tout en me moquant des plus mauvais danseurs avec mon frère de cœur. Je demande donc aux autres de prendre les boissons pendant que Peter et moi allons chercher une table, je vois bien que ce dernier est épuisé et ne désire que s'asseoir.

Malheureusement, après dix bonnes minutes de recherches infructueuses, nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence : la boîte est bondée et aucune table n'est sur le point de se libérer. Néanmoins, ce serait mal connaître Ambre Stratford de penser que je vais abandonner si facilement. Je demande à Peter de s'éloigner un petit peu pour qu'on ne voit pas que je suis avec lui, je descends encore un peu mon décolleté (si Remus ou James me voyaient faire ça j'en aurais eu pour trois jours de sermon), détache mes cheveux et me rapproche doucement d'une table où quatre garçons de notre âge discutent.

"Bonsoir" leur dis-je avec un grand sourire, "je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger, mais le bar est bondé et il n'y a nulle part où s'asseoir. Cela vous dérangerait-il que mes amis et moi partagions votre table ?"

Leurs regards sont surpris et, alors que l'un d'eux est prêt à acquiescer tout en souriant (je parie qu'il s'imagine déjà que mes amis sont des filles qu'il pourra emballer), un autre, qui sent le piège, l'interrompt et me demande sur le ton de la rigolade :

"Tu peux me montrer tes amis ? Histoire qu'on voit qui on accepte à notre table !"

Tout cela avec un sourire charmeur. C'est le moment de sortir mon plan B. Je fais donc un geste vague vers les autres Maraudeurs accoudés au bar mais ce geste est si large qu'il englobe aussi un groupe de six filles aux jupes tellement courtes qu'elles feraient hurler McGo. Ainsi, puisque je suis de sexe féminin (paraît-il) il est normal pour ces garçons que par mon geste j'ai désigné le groupe de filles. Ils m'accueillent donc à leur table avec plaisir et se présentent.

Le premier qui avait bien voulu me laisser m'asseoir à l'origine ne nomme Martin, c'est un garçon aux cheveux frisés et roux à l'air sympathique et qui passe son temps à sourire. A côté de lui se trouve Nicolas, lui aussi a l'air sympa et semble être le pitre du groupe (un James moldu me direz-vous). Puis arrive Lucas, lui a un air renfrogné comme si on lui avait confisqué sa poupée préférée, je ne m'attarde donc pas à discuter avec lui. Et enfin, à côté de moi, se trouve Liam, celui qui m'a demandé de lui montrer mes amis. Comment le décrire ? Disons un Sirius moldu. Un air charmeur scotché à la figure et un véritable moulin à paroles. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Quelle désillusion il va avoir quand il va voir arriver Rémus !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Maraudeurs, où sont-ils passés ceux-là ? Je me retourne et vois une jolie brune s'approcher un peu trop près de mon copain. Je souris. Ne me prenez pas pour une folle voyons ! Je sais être jalouse quand il le faut. Avec Rémus c'est inutile : cela fait deux ans qu'il est amoureux de moi, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va me lâcher pour une fille trouvée au hasard en boîte ? Tiens, le voilà qui me montre de la main en parlant à la brune, elle a un air déçu. Elle se rabat alors sur James. Elle en a du culot celle-là ! Je fais donc un petit signe à James pour lui rappeler qu'il touche presque au but avec Lily et que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tout gâcher. Il lève les yeux aux ciels pour me signifier que ma remarque était inutile et tous se remettent en route vers ma table durement acquise. Ils se plantent devant la table en souriant. James, en voyant les visages surpris de ne pas voir un groupe de filles des garçons assis à côté de moi, se tourne vers moi :

"Tu as recommencé."

"C'était ça ou on ne s'asseyait pas Jamesounet."

"Stratford bon sang, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est de l'incruste pure et dure ! Depuis quand c'est moi qui veut te limiter dans ta connerie d'ailleurs?"

"Oui c'est vrai ça, depuis quand James ? Allez arrête ton sermon et assieds toi."

Les autres, que ce soit les Maraudeurs ou les autres garçons, nous regardent un air d'incompréhension placardé sur leurs visages. James, en garçon raisonnable (heu … James ? Garçon raisonnable ? Mais qu'a bien pu lui faire Evans ? RENDEZ MOI MON JAMES) s'explique aux garçons attablés:

"Je suis désolé les mecs, je me doute qu'elle vous a fait le coup où elle vous fait croire que ses amies sont des filles. C'est une professionnelle de l'arnaque." Et à ce moment il m'envoie un regard noir. C'est toujours moi la coupable je suis outrée. "Si vous voulez qu'on parte ailleurs il n'y a pas de soucis, nous comprendrions."

Peter, derrière lui, n'a pas l'air de trop comprendre, il passe d'un pied à l'autre et couve les sièges d'un regard amoureux.

C'est ce moment que choisit Adam pour intervenir : "Tu sais quoi ? Pas de problème, asseyez-vous. Rien que la compagnie de Ambre est assez agréable pour me faire accepter que tout un régiment s'asseye avec nous !"

Ah ah ah. Est-ce le moment pour lui annoncer que mon copain est un loup-garou qui peut le déchiqueter en moins de cinq secondes ?

D'ailleurs, James, Sirius, Peter et moi restons silencieux alors que la tablée rit à la remarque d'Adam. Remus s'avance juste pour montrer que, oui, il est bien là. Attendez, Sirius silencieux ? Laissez moi rire, le voilà qui ouvre la bouche pour balancer un de ses petits commentaires sarcastiques qui me font me demander tous les jours pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé une ordonnance de restriction à son encontre:

"Alors Ambre, on cache qu'on est en couple ? Comment tu le prends Remus ? Je suis convaincu que Rita Skeeter serait ravie de faire un article dans le journal de Pou… de l'école pour raconter votre rupture en détails."

"Hilarant Sirius." je réplique, acide "Je n'en ai juste pas eu le temps. Et toi, t'as une copine en ce moment ? Tu ne t'es pas tapé la terre entière encore ? Crois-tu qu'il y ait encore une fille sur cette Terre qui veuille bien de toi ?"

"Non, il reste toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, ton tour arrivera bientôt."

"Bon sang Sirius si tu …"

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que déjà James m'interrompt :

"STOP STOP STOP, depuis quand c'est moi qui calme tout le monde ? Sirius et Ambre vous irez faire vos joutes verbales plus tard, moi je veux m'asseoir !"

Et alors que Remus amorce son mouvement pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, James le pousse et se colle à moi : "Non ! Laisse moi ma jumelle ! T'es collé à elle toute la journée, c'est mon tour maintenant !"

Mon regard surpris passe de Remus à James :

"Heu, Jamesounet, tu te rappelles que tu m'as collée aux basques toute la journée et que tu t'es même incrusté dans mon lit cette nuit sans me prévenir ?"

"Oui mais c'est pas suffisant. Allez hop je m'assois !"

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve coincée entre Adam et James alors que Remus est à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Peter, Martin et Nicolas avec qui il semble en très grande conversation. Sirius, lui, est assis juste à côté de James et l'a embarqué dans une conversation sur les formes féminines qui ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je suis donc, tout en buvant ma bière, en train de discuter avec Adam que je trouve bien trop proche de moi.

"Alors, James c'est ton frère c'est ça ?"

"Aha non" je lui réponds un peu agacée par son haleine alcoolisée même si je sais très bien que la mienne ne doit pas être vraiment beaucoup mieux "Mais c'est tout comme, je le connais depuis toujours, on est un espèce de duo maléfique inséparable."

"Maléfique ? Carrément ?" me demande-t-il en riant.

"Oui ! Tu vois notre petit groupe de cinq là ? Et bien c'est nous qui mettons l'ambiance partout où nous allons !"

"Ah vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est un peu trop calme là, qu'en penses-tu ? Il faudrait aller danser non ?"

Il n'a pas tort. Ca c'est l'alcool qui parle, moi sobre je ne danse pas. Mais rappelons nous que l'alcool commence à faire effet puisque durant notre discussion j'ai dû reprendre une ou deux pintes de bière et je crois qu'un whiskey m'est également passé dans les mains à un moment ou à un autre. C'est pourquoi je me lève et encourage tout le monde à aller danser. Remus est le premier à se lever et entoure ma taille de ses bras pour rappeler à Adam que je ne suis pas célibataire. James et Sirius se lèvent accompagnés de Nicolas tandis que Peter et Martin continuent à discuter à table et que Lucas reste encore dans son coin, les yeux fixés sur son portable.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'endroit où tout le monde danse et je me serre un peu plus contre Remus et inspire, j'adore son odeur. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là, collés l'un à l'autre. Quand il m'annonce qu'il va se chercher un verre d'eau, ma tête tourne un petit peu et ne voit plus grand chose autour de moi mais très rapidement je le sens me reprendre dans ses bras, je lui fait un bisou de le cou tout en lui murmurant que je l'aime. Je le sens se figer. Et bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le lui dis. Je me recule donc un peu pour lui demander si tout va bien. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui. A la place du visage charmant de mon copain lycanthrope se trouve celui de Sirius. Mais que fait-il là lui ?

"Sirius ? Qu'as-tu fais de Remus ? Je dansais avec lui y'a pas trois secondes !"

"Mais Ambre, il est allé se chercher un verre d'eau et depuis tu danses avec moi !"

"Ah bon… Mais attend je t'ai dit _je t'aime_ et je t'ai fait un bisou ! Aaaah enfer et damnation ! Je suis désolée je pensais que j'étais dans les bras de Remus ! Bon sang j'ai trop bu !"

"Je … Tu … Ah d'accord je me disais aussi."

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêtée ? T'as vraiment trop bu toi aussi ! Je pense que c'est le moment de rentrer. Préviens les autres moi je vais aux toilettes et on y va" je m'exclame d'une traite.

Je rentre dans les WC pour femmes et me mets à boire au robinet histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Heureusement que c'est tombé sur Sirius et pas sur un mec que je ne connaissais pas ! Et si ça avait été Peter, j'aurais dû lui expliquer un nombre incalculable de fois que non, je ne m'intéressais pas à lui et que ce n'était qu'une simple erreur. Au moins je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ça avec Sirius. Alors que je me lave les mains pour la troisième fois (on ne sait jamais ce qui a traîné dans les toilettes de bar), la porte s'ouvre et Adam s'engouffre dans la pièce.

"Ca va Ambre ? T'as l'air un peu patraque !"

"Oui oui pas de soucis ! Et alors toi tu rentres comme ça dans les toilettes pour dame sans gêne ?"

"Et bien oui, je suis un homme plein de surprises et de fougue"

De fougue ? Tu parles comme tu veux mon pote mais même ma grand-mère n'a jamais utilisé ce mot.

"Ah bon, très bien, écoutes ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer mais les garçons et moi allons partir. Bonne soirée !"

Alors que je suis à deux doigt d'ouvrir la porte, il me retient par la manche. Une petite panique me saisit le ventre.

"Attends ! Tu ne veux pas me passer ton numéro de téléphone ? Au cas où ça ne marche pas avec ton copain…"

Je souris, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Malheureusement pour lui, j'utilise les hiboux pour communiquer.

"Vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas de téléphone" je lui explique avec un sourire navré. Face à son air surpris et déçu, je me reprends néanmoins "Mais tu peux me passer le tiens, au cas où un jour je m'en achète un ?" Il rit et sait très bien que je ne l'appellerais pas. Il joue pourtant le jeu et c'est ainsi que je repars au bras de Remus à qui je raconte toute la scène et qui rit. Lorsque, ensuite, je lui raconte que je l'ai confondu avec Sirius, il fait semblant de bouder puis éclate de rire quand je me jette sur lui pour lui embrasser le visage. Cette confiance dans notre couple vient du fait que nous avons d'abord été amis je pense, et je trouve cela merveilleux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Navrée du retard, ne me frappez pas je suis gentille au fond ! J'étais un peu bloquée parce que mon plan de cette partie ne me plaisait plus trop... et puis j'étais un vacances et puis je suis une grosse flemmarde et puis je suis pleine de mauvais excuses aha ! En tout cas, je vous dépose vite fait ce chapitre et vous souhaite la bonne journée !**

 **PS : Je rappelle que si vous voulez voir quelque chose apparaître dans l'histoire (une scène, un ship, une référence, une réplique ...) n'hésitez pas à me demander et je verrais ce que je peux faire!**

 **PPS: Il y a eu un méga bug quand j'ai posté ce chapitre une première fois, ça doit être le karma pour ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps (merci à Eva Malfoy de me l'avoir fait remarquer aha !)**

"SURPRISE !"

C'est avec de grands sourires que m'accueillent tous mes amis alors que je viens de passer la porte d'entrée de la maison des Potter. Tous les maraudeurs sont là ainsi que Sarah et Lily pour fêter mon anniversaire… du moins je suppose que c'est pour cette raison !

Je serre James dans mes bras car je sais bien que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette petite fête. Comment je le sais ? Et bien parce que les autres n'auraient pas pensé à inviter Lily bien sûr !

La soirée passe comme dans un rêve, tout le monde rit et danse. Sirius ne se dispute que deux fois avec Sarah (ce qui est assez exceptionnel je dois dire) et James et Lily sont étrangement proches : il y a même une fois où j'aperçois un sourire sur les lèvres de la gryffondor !

Puis arrive l'heure des cadeaux. Du moins James arrive en brandissant une boîte ainsi qu'en hurlant qu'il veut être le premier à m'offrir mon cadeau. En levant les yeux au ciel, je déchire le papier cadeau pour découvrir un album photo contenant toute notre vie ensemble depuis notre naissance. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je serre mon meilleur ami dans mes bras tout en le maudissant de me faire pleurer devant tout le monde. Remus s'approche ensuite de moi, plus calmement que James, heureusement, et me tend un paquet dans lequel se trouve le plus beau collier que je n'ai jamais vu : un pendentif en forme de tête de loup est accroché à une chaîne en argent. J'embrasse Remus, émue à nouveau.

Arrive Sirius, un balai mal emballé dans les bras.

« Je sais, je sais, on dirait que je l'ai emballé avec mes pieds. Garde tes remarques pour toi Stratforfd et attends un peu de voir de quel bolide il s'agit. »

Et en effet, une fois l'emballage sauvagement déchiré, je découvre un Nimbus 1500, c'est-à-dire le dernier Nimbus sorti, le plus rapide des balais existants et surtout celui dont sont équipés les meilleurs des joueurs professionnels ! Je lève la tête vers Sirius en écarquillant les yeux, comment s'est-il procuré un tel bijou ? Alors que j'écarte James qui, déjà, tente de s'approcher un peu trop près de mon cadeau, je demande à Sirius :

« Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu as dû le payer une fortune ! T'es un grand malade !»

«Ah, disons que je me suis dit que mes parents avaient de l'argent en trop et qu'une gardienne Gryffondor méritait ce qu'il se faisais de meilleur, répondit il un sourire en coin. De plus, il faut un un balai bien puissant pour supporter tes grosses fesses.»

«Écoutes moi bien Black, tu viens de m'offrir un cadeau magnifique donc je laisse passer pour cette fois. Surtout que je te rappelle que le mien déconne depuis qu'on a été tous les deux sur mon balai la fois où tu n'as pas su tenir sur le tien pendant le match contre les Poufsouffles. Alors entre nous, tu ferais bien de ne pas trop la ramener hmm ?»

Peter m'offre ensuite un kit de farces et attrapes et Lily un livre de cours. Je les remercie chaleureusement tandis que Sarah s'approche de moi en titubant avec le plus gros paquet que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle le dépose devant moi puis recule de quelques pas, essoufflée. James et Peter se rapprochent, curieux. Je leur demande de m'aider à l'ouvrir car le paquet est réellement gigantesque. James tire alors sur un bout de carton où je crois reconnaître un logo, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui hurler d'attendre que nous sommes tous les trois éclaboussés de peinture verte devant une Sarah hilare.

Le logo était bien celui de farces et attrapes, je ne m'étais pas trompée et jette donc un regard noir à mon meilleur ami. Remus à côté de moi, sourit et me demande si je veux une serviette. Oh mais mon amour j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Et je me jette donc sur lui pour lui faire un câlin plein de peinture couleur Serpentard.

La soirée se passe donc dans une ambiance joyeuse ce qui est pour moi le plus beau cadeau. Lorsqu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, nous poussons les canapés et installons nos matelas dans le salon. Je passe la soirée à parler avec Sarah et Lily. Cela me fait du bien de passer du temps avec des individus du sexe féminin : ce n'est pas avec ces sauvageons de Maraudeurs que je vais pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse qui dure plus de cinq minutes. Quoique, avec Remus on arrive peut-être parfois à dix. A force de discuter, la nuit passe et il est bientôt l'aube. J'en ai appris beaucoup durant cette nuit : Sarah a réussi à passer outre ses réticences envers Lily et a réussi à lancer le sujet des garçons, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que Lily commençait à revoir son jugement envers James ! Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire à ce dernier car elles m'ont fait jurer sur les poils de mon nouveau balai.

La journée passe tranquillement, chacun étant fatigué de la soirée de la veille. Une fois Sarah et Lily parties, je teste mon nouveau Nimbus avec Sirius. Nous profitons du fait que James dorme car nous savons bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée monter dessus plus de cinq petites minutes avant de vouloir l'essayer lui aussi. La sensation de voler et de maîtriser de mieux en mieux ce bolide me rempli d'ivresse.

La seule tâche noire sur ce tableau c'est ce soir : c'est la pleine lune. Pas besoin d'un calendrier, chaque mois Remus a le même visage rempli d'angoisse et d'anxiété.

Nous passons donc notre après-midi à lui adresser des sourires rassurants et, lorsque vient l'heure de se diriger vers la forêt la plus proche, je lui tiens la main sur tout le trajet.

Nous trouvons une petite clairière où chacun pourra se transformer tranquillement. Je suis la première à retrouver ma forme d'Animagus, un aigle majestueux rappelons-le car je n'en suis que trop fière, et je m'envole pour faire un tour du périmètre et vérifier qu'aucun être humain ne se balade dans les environs.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes je reviens voir les garçons pour les prévenir que tout est calme. Sirius, James Peter ont déjà revêtu leurs formes d'Animagus respectives tandis que Remus commence à se contorsionner. Pendant deux bonnes heures tout se passe comme d'habitude : quelques décès de petites bêtes sauvages à déplorer mais Remus, sous sa forme de loup-garou, continue à parcourir la forêt et nous l'attirons de façon à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas. Alors que je suis tranquillement en train de survoler les garçons, je me mets à penser au merveilleux anniversaire auquel j'ai eu droit hier. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes amis d'être là pour moi et pour m'avoir offert d'aussi merveilleux cadeaux. Soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention. Sur ma droite à une centaine de mètres, un vieux monsieur se balade avec sa lampe de torche. Bon sang les moldus n'ont vraiment peur de rien : qui se balade en pleine forêt à une heure pareille ? Je descends en piqué pour aller prévenir les garçons qu'il faut dévier de trajectoire. Sirius et Peter me voient et comprennent vite, Sirius attire Remus vers lui. Malheureusement, James ne m'a pas vue, il faut que j'aille voler autour de sa tête pour qu'il me remarque. Je suis très près du sol et il faudrait que je me dépêche de remonter dans le ciel pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Sirius a été distrait par mon manège autour de James et ne voit pas Remus qui est bien trop près de lui. Mon petit ami loup-garou est à deux doigts de le griffer. Ni une ni deux je fonce lui balancer mes ailes au visage pour l'aveugler et ainsi protéger le chien Sirius. Effectivement mon action réussi et perturbe Remus, mais je me prend un coup de patte magistral qui me projette contre un mur et me faire perdre immédiatement connaissance.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans mon lit, alors que les rayons du soleil tapent déjà fort malgré mes paupières fermées.

« Elle est réveillée ! Arrête de te rendre malade c'est bon regarde ! » s'exclame Sirius, un peu trop fort, alors que j'entrouvre les yeux.

« Hey salut les gars » dis-je en souriant. Mais aucun ne sourit en retour. Ils ont tous une mine grave. Je me redresse et jette un coup d'oeil à mon corps histoire de voir s'il n'en manque pas une partie. Non tout va bien. James ne me laisse pas le temps de lui demander la raison de son mécontentement, il commence déjà à me hurler dessus.

« Bon je suis super content que tu sois réveillée mais tu es une grande malade ! Tu t'es mise en danger inutilement, Sirius avait vu Remus. Tu t'es pris un grand coup et tu aurais pu être blessée gravement ! Enfin à quoi tu pensais Ambre ? »

Il est rouge de fureur. Le fait qu'il crie me donne un mal de crâne monstrueux mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de baisser le ton, il est déjà sorti de la pièce, suivi de près par Peter qui va sûrement tenter de le calmer.

C'est au tour de Sirius de se rapprocher de moi, il passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce geste d'affection n'est pas anodin, il a dû avoir très peur pour moi lui aussi.

« Il va se calmer, il a juste balisé comme un dingue quand il t'a vu t'écrouler. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux poulette. » me dit-il calmement avant de, lui aussi, sortir de ma chambre.

Ne reste plus que Remus, dans une chaise à deux mètres de moi, en train de se tordre les doigts dans tous les sens.

« Hé viens près de moi, inutile de te sentir coupable ce n'est pas ta faute. » je lui demande doucement.

N'amorçant aucun mouvement, il prend une grande respiration.

« Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Bien sûr que je suis coupable. Je t'aime vraiment Ambre, mais cette nuit j'ai eu si peur de te perdre par ma faute. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, on ne peut plus être ensemble Ambre. »

Je prends ça comme un choc sur la tête. J'ai beau crier, lui expliquer que l'accident n'avait rien à voir avec notre relation, il ne veut rien entendre. En m'entendant hurler sur Remus, James revient dans la chambre et, en comprenant la situation, me serre le plus fort possible dans ses bras. J'ai juste envie d'exploser.

Toute la semaine qui a suivi je me suis traînée comme une ombre dans la maison, croisant le moins possible Remus qui, lui aussi, avait une tête de déterré. Nous sommes actuellement sur le quai 9 ¾ et, bon sang, cette rentrée n'augure rien de bon.


End file.
